L'amnesie d'un loup
by hp-drago
Summary: Suite à une rencontre avec un vampire, Paul perd la mémoire.
1. Chapter 1

**Résumé : **Suite à une rencontre avec un vampire, Paul perd la mémoire.

**Disclamer : **Stephenie Meyer détient toujours les droits sur les personnages

**Bonne lecture**

**OoO**

**Chapitre 1**

**OoO**

**PDV BELLA**

**OoO**

Je rentre enfin chez moi, les shotting photos m' ennuient de plus en plus. Avant je trouvais cela drôle, forcement, j'étais une adolescente et ce faire coucouner par tout un tas de gens est forcement agréable. Mais maintenant, je cherche plus de calme. En plus je commence à être reconnu, ce que ne me plait pas trop, je peux dire adieu à ma tranquillité.

J'ai besoin de vacances. Mais si jamais j'en prend, mon agent va me tuer et mes contrats seront annulés. Tant pis, je les fini et après, je prend ma retraite. Risible quand on sait que j'ai 21 ans. Puis je pourrais finir mes études d' hôtellerie.

Dire que j' étais devenu mannequin pour faire plaisir à mon père et avoir un peu de son attention. J'en ai eu mais cela n'a pas duré. J'ai appris à faire avec. De toute façon, depuis la mort de ma mère, je n'ai quasiment plus existé à ses yeux.

Plus qu' une heure de route et je vais pouvoir embrasser mon oreiller, le rêve. Je vois plus loin, une chose sur la route, bizarre nous sommes au milieu de nul part. Je ralenti ne voulant pas emboutir ma porche grise. La chose ou plutôt la personne ne bouge pas.

Ok, on approche de L.A., les fous sont de sortis.

Je crois que c'est un homme, plutôt grand, me regarde où plutôt ma voiture. Un fan détraqué ? Non, quand même, je ne suis pas si célèbre que ça et heureusement.

Même les appels de phares ne semblent pas le perturber, il cligne à peine des yeux - façon de parler vu qu'il fait nuit et que je suis à 40 mètres. Je ralenti encore pour finir par m'arrêter à 10 mètres. Je ne peux pas le contourner, il est en plein milieu et nu, enfin presque, il a juste un bout de tissu difforme accroché à sa cheville.

Attention, hormones en ébullitions. On se calme mais qu'est ce qu'il est bien bâti, grand, la peau mat, les cheveux noir en bataille, un tatouage sur le bras, tout en muscles.

On peut croquer ?

J' hésite à descendre de la voiture, c'est peut être un psychopathe. Non, mon instinct me dit d'avoir confiance alors prudemment j'ouvre ma portière et descend. Néanmoins je reste prêt de ma porche.

- Vous êtes perdu ?

Il ne répond rien, me regarde juste. Même si je ne le vois pas bien, son regard me déstabilise. Surement la fatigue, et je dois avoir rêver le grognement qui vient de lui ?

Je m'avance doucement.

- Es ce que vous êtes blessés ?

Pas de réponse. Je le détaille rapidement, évitant de m'arrêter sur les parties stratégiques. Il n'a pas l'air.

- Je peux vous déposer quelque part ?

Non mais pourquoi j'ai dis ça, moi ? Ce type fait une bonne tête de plus que moi, en plus il est tout en muscle et moi, pauvre petite femme sans défense lui propose mon aide. Un jour ça me perdra.

Vu qu'il ne répond, je m'avance vers lui.

- Monsieur ? Demandais je une fois en face de lui.

Bien sur mon regarde tombe sur son torse, il ne bouge pas, sa respiration est forte, comme lorsqu'on sent quelque chose de particulièrement bon. J'espère seulement que ce n'est pas un cannibale ou un fêlé du même type.

Mon dieu, je dois arrêter de lire des livres d' horreurs...

Je fini par voir ses yeux. Magnifique, parfait, d'une profondeur, je pourrais m'y perdre. D'ailleurs c'est ce que je suis en train de faire et lui aussi à l'air dans le même état que moi. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe, mais je me soudainement bien, ne ressentant quasiment plus la fatigue, mes idées moroses du moment s'envole pour ne laisser que le positif, comme si tout était parfait. Je retire, tout est _maintenant_ parfait. Il m'a prit dans ses bras pour me coller à lui. Sa chaleur passe dans toutes les fibres de mon corps. Je sens son nez dans mes cheveux. Donc, je ne rêvais pas, il me sentait _moi _et il... Ronronne. Ok, ça c'est bizarre mais je suis bien, j'ai confiance en lui. Chose curieuse vu que je viens de le rencontrer et ne négligeons pas le fait qu'il soit toujours nu.

Après quelques minutes, j'essaye de me reculer mais il raffermi sa prise sur moi.

- Tu sais qu'on ne va pas pouvoir passer la nuit ici, tentais je de plaisanter.

Il grogne légèrement.

- Et si je te ramenais chez moi ?

Je recule un peu mon visage pour voir le sien.

- Tu pourrais manger et prendre une douche.

A le voir de plus prêt, il a des feuilles dans les cheveux et quelques taches de boues sur le corps. Mais qu'est ce qu'il a fait et surtout qui est il ?

Il me regarde où me dévisage. Je pourrais rougir.

- Tu veux bien ?

Il fait un signe du menton dans ma direction.

- Oui je reste avec toi, sauf peut être pour la douche.

Doucement je me détache de lui mais il prend rapidement ma main dans la sienne. Je l'installe sur le siège vu qu'il n'a pas l'air de comprendre ce que j'attends de lui. Je ne le vois pas, mais je sens son regard sur moi le temps de venir m'installer de mon coté.

- Tu sais que c'est perturbant.

Il me regarde mais ne semble pas comprendre.

- Ton regard sur moi.

Il ne fait que hausser les épaules, trouvant cela peut être normal vu qu' il continu.

Avant de démarrer, je regarde à l'arrière de ma voiture et trouve un gilet que je pose sur lui pour le couvrir un peu. Il est étonné, comme s'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi je faisais ça.

Tout cela est très bizarre. Est il simple d'esprit ?

Le trajet se fait en silence vu que mon bel inconnu s'est endormi.

**OoO**

- Et oh, réveille toi !

Voilà 5 minutes que j'essaye de lui faire ouvrir les yeux, en vain. Je suis à deux doigts de le gifler mais non Monsieur ouvre enfin les yeux. Malgré moi je souris.

- On est arrivé, tu viens ?

Instinctivement, je lui tend ma main qu' il prend de suite. J'ai l'impression qu' il a peur que je m' éloigne vu la force qu'il met dans notre étreinte. Rapidement nous arrivons à mon appartement, dieu merci nous n'avons croisé personne. Il aurait été difficile d' expliquer à mes voisins - qui ont tous un balai dans le cul - que je me promène avec un inconnu nu et qui à l'air parfois idiot.

Une fois la porte fermée, je souffle un bon coup alors que mon inconnu regarde mon salon.

- Tu aimes ?

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais son opinion compte. Il se retourne vers moi et vient me chercher pour nous assoir sur le canapé. Il m'oblige - sans vraiment m'y forcer - à m'assoir sur ses genoux. Il enroule ses bras autour de ma taille et son nez retrouve mes cheveux. J'étouffe un bâillement, ma journée a été longue et épuisante mais ce n'est pas moi qui m'endort la première. Je me détache doucement de lui et avec difficulté je l'allonge sur mon canapé avant de partir lui chercher une couverture et d'aller me coucher.

**OoO**

Je m'étire doucement, ayant fait un rêve tout à fait curieux et déroutant. Même si mes songes étaient tordu ils n'en restaient pas moins agréable et plein de douceur.

Je fini par ouvrir les yeux et pousse un cri de peur. Le visage de mon inconnu est à quelques centimètres du mien. Il est à quatre pattes au dessus de moi, ses deux mains de part et d'autre de mon visage. Gênée par sa proximité, j'essaye de m'enfoncer dans mon lit.

- Tu as bien dormi ? Demandais je pour cacher ma gêne.

Il fait oui de la tête. Je m'attends à ce qu'il se décale mais non.

- Tu peux te pousser, s'il te plait.

La seule chose qui bouge, c'est sa main droite qui vient caresser mon visage. Son touché est électrique et se propage dans tout mon corps. Vu sa tête, il est aussi étonné que moi.

Étant donné qu'il ne bouge pas et que j'ai envie de faire pipi, je me dégage comme je peux et cours au toilette. C'est sans compter sur Mr muscle qui me suit.

- Euh, tu es bien mignon mais sur ce coup, je n'ai pas besoin de toi. Mais après promis on mange. Ok ?

Il grimace avant de sortir. Une fois la porte claquée et ma vessie soulagée, je vais à la cuisine, le rejoindre.

Mon dieu qu'est ce qu'il mange. Ça va que mes placards sont pleins. Une fois nos estomacs rassasiés, je remarque qu'il est lavé mais toujours peu habillé, en gros il est nu et vraiment bien... Stop, je ne dois pas m'aventurer sur ce terrain. Je suis vraiment distraite avec lui, et me sens vraiment trop à l'aise en sa présence. Moi qui est toujours détesté les hommes qui prenaient rapidement leurs aises, je suis servi. Pourtant je ne me plains pas, et suis même ravie de cet effet.

Une fois mon dressing retourné, je trouve des affaires d'hommes. Comme quoi rien jeter à ces avantages. Sauf mes ex, eux j'ai bien fait...

- Tiens.

Je lui donne un caleçon.

- Tu veux d'autres vêtements ?

Vu le regard sur le vêtement, je pose la question. Il fait non de la tête mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il le met.

- Il est propre.

Toujours pas de réaction. Ok, on va faire comme avec les enfants. Certes j'en veux, mais plus tard ! Je m'accroupis devant lui et garde les yeux fixés sur ses pieds, ma bouche trop prêt de son service trois pièces. C'est avec du mal que j'arrive à lui enfiler le bout de tissus. C'est définitivement plus facile de déshabiller quelqu'un.

- Tu me le revaudras, dis je à moi même.

**OoO**

Le reste de l'après midi est calme, la plus part du temps perdu dans mes pensées à m'interroger sur lui, son mutisme et son comportement. Après quelques recherches, j'en suis venu à conclusion qu'il est amnésique. C'est logique vu qu' à chaque question posée, il ne sait pas. Par contre, je n'explique pas son mutisme et notre attirance réciproque qui est venu juste après un regard. Un coup de foudre ? Je n'y crois pas, c'est quelque chose d'autre, de différent.

Merde, maintenant je dois arrêter de lire des romans fantastiques.

Lui, est, pour ce que j'en sais, égal à lui même, calme, à me fixer ou à regarder un peu partout dans mon appartement mais toujours à proximité de moi. J'ai du mal à déchiffrer son regard si pénétrant, je veux tellement savoir ce qui se passe dans sa tête.

Ce soir, je commande des pizzas, n'étant pas douée pour la cuisine. Je brule tout ce que j'essaye de faire cuire sauf peut être les pâtes, et encore... Et malgré tout ce que j'ai pu lire, voir ou entendre, rien ne m'a préparé à ce qui va suivre.

Le livreur sonne et pars lui ouvrir. Je vois bien que ce type me regarde plus qu'il ne devrait et me sors des phrases pré faites de drague. Pathétique mais ce n'est pas le premier à être ainsi. Il ne voit pas mon inconnu en plein milieu du salon - la porte le cache - qui commence à être furieux. Possessif ? Non, plus que ça, mais je ne sais pas quoi, comme s'il entre dans un colère noire. En plus il se met à grogner. Pourquoi ce son me fait frissonner de plaisir ? Heureusement que le livreur n'y fait pas attention, surement trop intéressé par ma poitrine.

Je remercie le rapidement et prend mes pizzas mais il me tend son numéro de téléphone et dit d'une voix qu' il veut sexy :

- Appelle moi.

A ce moment j'ai un entendu un déchirement, quand je me suis retournée, j'ai vu un énorme loup gris de la taille d'un cheval en plein milieu de mon salon.

**OoO**

**Et voilà pour 1er chapitre ! C'est mon petit cadeau de noël !**

**Ai je piqué votre curiosité ? **

**Vous voulez la suite ?**

**XX**


	2. Chapter 2

**Coucou**

**Je suis vraiment super contente que cette fiction plaise autant, alors un grand merci à tout le monde !**

**Je suis plus que ravie de sa réussite, en espérant que ça dure !**

**Réponses :**

**Cs85 : **Merci pour ta review, contente que tu aimes mon histoire.

**Amande16 : **Merci de lire toutes mes histoires sur Twilight, ne t'en fait pas tout le monde ne lit pas du HP ! J'espère que celle là te plaira, tu me mets la pression, lol

**Benedicte : **Il faut bien un Paul tout nu pour attirer les foules (moi la 1ère), ravie que tu aimes mon histoire.

**She-wolf : **Merci pour ta review.

**Guest : **Merci.

**Lisou :** Pas de soucis, je poste sur les deux pour le moment et quoi que je face, je préviendrais. Merci de m'avoir lu

**OoO**

**Chapitre 2**

**OoO**

**PDV BELLA**

**OoO**

_Je remercie le rapidement et prend mes pizzas mais il me tend son numéro de téléphone et dit d'une voix qu' il veut sexy :_

_- Appelle moi._

_A ce moment j'ai un entendu un déchirement, quand je me suis retournée, j'ai vu un énorme loup gris de la taille d'un cheval en plein milieu de mon salon. _

Ma mâchoire s'est décrochée, mes yeux se sont exorbités et la nourriture s'est retrouvée au sol. C'est bien que la console soit à coté de moi, j'ai pu mis raccrocher.

Mes yeux ne le quittent pas, lui aussi me fixe, sa respiration est lourde de colère mais son regard se radouci rapidement. Mon instinct détraqué me dit de m'approcher alors je fais un pas mais il se recule et fait non de la tête. Je devrais avoir peur, pourtant j'ai toujours ce truc en moi qui me dit d'avoir confiance et d'aller chercher le réconfort dans ses bras, je suis de plus en plus perdu.

Le fait de voir un énorme loup dans mon salon, ne me gêne pas outre mesure. Il y a vraiment quelque chose derrière tout ça et foi de Bella, je trouverais.

- Tu vas bien ? Demandais je la voix éraillée

Il ferme les yeux, deux secondes plus tard, il est de nouveau lui. Je souffle de soulagement et m'avance rapidement vers lui pour le prendre dans mes bras, soulagée. C'est la première fois que je fais le premier pas, en temps normal c'est lui.

- C'est la première fois que ça t'arrive ?

Je ne vois pas pourquoi je pose la question, il n'a pas l'air étonné de sa transformation et à l'air de savoir redevenir lui même rapidement. Mon cerveau tourne à 100 à l'heure, essayant de comprendre le pourquoi du comment, de tout simplement trouver une logique à cela. Je crois qu'il n'y en a pas...

Une fois mon esprit calmé, je me rend compte que je suis allongée sur le canapé, la tête de mon inconnu loup sur mon ventre, le visage inquiet tourné vers le mien. Je lui souris, il a l'air rassuré et va chercher les pizzas pour me mettre quasiment de force une part dans la bouche.

- Et si tu allais remettre un caleçon ? Proposais je après avoir avalé une bouché.

Il part la tête haute en prenant son temps mais revient rapidement. Pour ma santé mentale et ma libido, il doit rester habillé le plus possible. Ce mec est parfait à moins que ce soit plus un loup qu'un homme ? Ce qui explique son coté sauvage que je peux voir dans ses yeux. Pourtant il a l'air de connaitre certaine chose humaine, même si parfois il se comporte comme un animal.

- Ça fait longtemps que tu te transformes ?

Il hausse les épaules.

- Tu ne te souviens de rien ?

Il fait non de la tête. Tout ça ne nous avance à rien et surtout qu'est ce que ça va donner ? Nous ne pouvons pas rester dans cette situation. Il a surement des amis, de la famille, une copine... Non non pas de copine, je ne veux pas... Bon, je crois que je vais arrêter mon caprice et réfréner ma jalousie. J'en deviens pathétique ou folle, on se connait que depuis 48 heures et nous n'avons aucun lien, pour le moment. J'imagine même pas au bout d'un mois. Aie... J'aurai perdu tous mes neurones.

- Même pas où tu habites ? Un tout petit souvenir ? Un paysage ?

Il réfléchi quelques secondes pour me donner la même réponse.

**OoO**

Quelques jours que mon inconnu est là. Heureusement que je n'ai pas de contrat de prévu pour les jours à venir, ni rien d'autre. On pourrait croire que j'ai plein d'amis avec mon job mais non, je n'aime pas trop les gens qui restent par intérêt, d'ailleurs je n'aime pas les gens du tout, je préfère être seule ou avec mon frère ainé mais lui aussi à sa vie.

J'aurai pensé que vivre avec quelqu'un que l'on ne connait pas serait difficile mais non. On est bien tous les deux, personne ne gêne l'autre, comme si on est fait pour vivre ensemble, en harmonie, c'est reposant. Dieu que c'est agréable. J'ai eu une colocataire pendant plusieurs mois, c'était l'enfer. Elle utilisait toute l'eau chaude, laissait trainer ses affaires, ne faisait ni lessive, ni ménage, ni cuisine... Rien. Je l'ai mise dehors avec un coup de talons aiguilles dans les fesses.

J'ouvre les yeux, il fait encore nuit. Foutu pleine lune et ce n'est que le premier soir, je dors toujours mal à cette période du mois. Je me retourne brusquement dans mon lit mais mes jambes sont arrêtées par quelque chose de dur. Paniquée, je me relève brusquement pour voir ce qui est sur mon lit et souffle rassurée de voir que ce n'est que mon inconnu - Il va falloir que je lui trouve un nom - couché en boule au pied de mon lit en train de dormir.

Ça ne doit pas être confortable. Sans faire de bruit je m'avance vers son corps et m'allonge à ses cotés. Mes envies sont bizarre en ce moment, j'ai toujours envie de le voir, de discuter ou de le toucher. Je passe ma main dans ses cheveux en frottant doucement mes ongles contre son crane. Il soupire de plaisir et fini par ouvrir les yeux.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Demandais je doucement. Ton lit ne te plait pas ?

Il fait non de la tête et d'un coup de menton m'indique qu'il préfère mon lit. Je rêve ou il vient clairement de me dire qu'il passe toutes ses nuits dans ma chambre ? Je ne peux pas vérifier son lit n'étant pas rentrer dans sa pièce pour lui laisser un peu d'intimité.

- Tu dors ici depuis le début ?

Il fait oui. Malgré moi je trouve cela attendrissant et l'embrasse sur la joue. Chose curieuse, il est étonné de mon geste, comme si c'était nouveau. Enfin s'il est amnésique c'est normale...

- Viens.

Je me recouche à ma place et lui fais signe de venir à mes cotés, il ne se fait pas prier. Je fini, comme à chaque fois que nous sommes proches, collée à lui, comme deux aimants.

A mon réveil, je suis allongée sur le dos, mon bras autour de sa tête qui est posée sur mon épaule, son bras autour de ma taille et une de ses jambes sur les miennes. Sa respiration lente m'indique qu' il dort.

Il dégage de la chaleur, moi qui suis frileuse c'est parfait. Je me cale encore plus contre lui, appréciant le contact de sa peau sur la mienne. D'instinct mes doigts se retrouvent dans ses cheveux et passent mes ongles dedans. Je sens qu'il se réveille et commence à faire des bruits bizarre. On dirait qu'il grogne de plaisir, non il... Ronronne. Pourquoi je ne trouve pas ça flippant ? Je devrais, certes je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de petits copains mais aucun ne faisait ce genre de bruit, dans aucune circonstance.

- Tu as mieux fini ta nuit ?

Il relève la tête et me sourit, un vrai sourire, comme si je lui avais offert un cadeau inestimable. Mon ventre se met à gargouiller. D'un seul coup il se lève et m'entraine avec lui dans la cuisine et m'oblige à m'assoir assez rapidement me faisant glisser de mon siège, heureusement que j'ai des réflexes et que je me suis rattrapée à la table. Je veux bien croire que je suis légère mais il m'a assise avec beaucoup de force sans pour autant de me faire mal.

Il me lâche, je le regarde amusée mais ne bouge pas. Je le vois regarder dans tous les placards, il sort tout ce qu'il faut pour le petit déjeuner et d'un signe de tête m'oblige à manger.

- Tu t'es rappelé de quelque chose ?

Il me fait non de la tête mais à l'air peu convaincu.

- Tu as rêvé ?

Il me fait oui.

- C'est bien, souris je

Je me lève et pars l'embrasser sur la joue, mais ça ne semble pas lui faire plaisir mais ça ne lui déplait pas non plus, il ne semble pas comprendre.

Depuis ce moment, c'est lui qui prépare les repas et je ne me plains pas.

Un jour je décide de rentrer dans la chambre inutilisé, je vois un bout de tissus, le morceau qui était accroché à sa cheville, le premier soir de notre rencontre. J'avoue l'avoir oublié, le tissu parce que son corps est gravé dans ma mémoire. Non non je ne suis pas obsédée, je sais juste apprécier les belles choses.

Je le prends pour le mettre à la poubelle, mais un petit objet noir tombe un portable que j'essaye d'allumer mais bien sur il n'a plus de batterie.

Je rejoins mon loup et lui tend le portable.

- Tu te souviens de ça ?

Il regarde l'objet sous toutes les coutures avant de me rendre. Je regarde si j'ai un chargeur adapté, c'est le seul objet qui peut nous mener à son passé.

Si au moins je l'avais retrouvé prêt d'une ville, mais non je l'ai trouvé au milieu de nul part. Mais vu sa condition particulière, il vaut mieux.

Son téléphone date de trop longtemps, je n'ai rien qui pourrait correspondre. Il va falloir le commander sur internet, minimum 7 jours. Je ne suis pas pressée de me séparer de mon inconnu, je ne veux pas être loin de lui, d'ailleurs à cette pensée mon cœur se serre, j'aime être avec lui, je l'apprécie, beaucoup. Mais je suis réaliste, il a eu une vie avant moi et une fois ses proches prêt de lui, je ne servirai plus rien. Je l'aurai juste aidé pendant quelques semaines.

Je suis égoïste de vouloir le garder prêt de moi, après tout, si je tiens à lui, je ne dois vouloir que son bonheur et son bonheur est de retrouver ses souvenirs. Il se sentira de nouveau entier et peut être retrouvera t' il sa voix ? En tout cas il sera surement plus heureux chez lui, plutôt qu' ici avec moi, dans un appartement qu'il ne connait pas en ville. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je ne le vois pas vivre entouré d'immeuble.

J'essaye de ne pas montrer ma tristesse à son futur départ, c'est ridicule d' être ainsi pour un garçon dont je ne sais pas grand chose. J'ai aussi remarqué que ses émotions dépendent des miennes, comme si nous étions chacun la moitié de l'autre. Il n'y a que dans les livres que l'on voit ça. Mouais, comme les hommes qui se transforment en loup. Je dois seulement me faire à ces créatures.

Je me demande si ses proches sont au courant pour sa condition, s'il est seul à être ainsi. Es ce que c'est dangereux pour lui ? Pourquoi se transforme t' il ? Es ce que quelqu'un sait pourquoi nous nous comportons ainsi depuis que nous nous sommes regardés ? Quelqu'un pourrait il répondre à mes questions ? Es ce que je pourrais rester dans le secret, parce que je me doute qu'il ne faut pas ébruiter ce genre de détail. Ou es ce qu'au contraire, je n'aurai jamais du savoir ça, et ils vont vouloir me tuer ? Ou me garder prisonnière ? Ou pire me réduire au silence sans me tuer ? Tout un tas de scénario se bousculent dans ma tête et me fait flipper.

Mon inconnu qui veille sur moi, me prend dans ses bras. Je me cale contre lui, tout de suite rassurée. Il me caresse la joue qui n'est pas contre lui, je suis bien jusqu'à ce qu'une horrible crampe me prenne au ventre.

Zut...

Bordel, je déteste cette période du mois. D'instinct je pose mes deux mains sur mon ventre. Mon loup recule mon visage de son torse et me regarde dans les yeux, inquiets.

- Ce n'est rien, le rassurais je, ça arrive souvent. Malheureusement, grimaçais je

Il me fixe attentivement avant d' approcher son visage prêt du mien, je le vois hésiter avant de m'embrasser sur la joue. Il se recule inquiet de ma réaction mais je lui souris tendrement. Mon mal au ventre fini par calmer.

Nous restons tout l'après midi enlacer à profiter de la présence de l'autre, je n'ai pas envie de bouger, me santant bien, à ma place surtout que cela ne va pas durer éternellement. Pourtant je vais devoir me lever, foutus règles.

Je ne sais pas comment mais une seconde plus tard je suis debout, les mains de mon inconnu partout sur moi, je le vois renifler.

Oh mon dieu, il n'a pas senti le sang, si ?

Il est paniqué et cherche... Une blessure ? Mon cerveau m'ordonne de le rassurer, mais je suis trop perturbée par son touché tout en douceur sur moi, ça me donne des frissons partout et des idées peu catholique envahissent mes pensées.

Je n'ai qu'une envie c'est de me jeter sur lui, mais je dois me calmer, ce n'est ni le moment, ni l'endroit. Le pauvre il ne saurait pas ce que je lui veux, en sachant qu'un baiser sur la joue le perturbe, il ne comprend pas pourquoi. C'est bien ma chance, j'ai un canon sous mon toit et je reste sage pourtant je suis satisfaite.

Vu que je ne réagi pas, il commence à soulever mon tee shirt mais je reviens brusquement à la réalité et attrape ses poignets, baisant au passage mon vêtement. Je suppose que ça ne le gênerait pas de me voir nu vu qu'il ne semble pas gêné avec la nudité, se promenant la plus part du temps, très déshabillé.

- Je vais bien.

Il me regarde septique. Je dois vraiment lui expliquer que j'ai mes règles ? Ok, ça passera dans le top 10 de mes pires honte. Bon je me lance. La première reste celle ou j'ai défilé sur un podium et que ma robe s'est déchirée toute seule, je me suis retrouvé en string devant un par terre de photographe qui bien sûr m'ont tous pris en photos...

- J'ai mes règles, lâchais je

Il ouvre grand les yeux mais ne semble pas comprendre.

- Ça te dit quelque chose ?

Il fait non.

- C'est des trucs de filles et malheureusement, ça débarque tous les mois. Ok ? Donc pas d'inquiétude.

Je dis ça le plus détachée possible alors que je souhaite me cacher dans un trou de souris. Il acquiesce. Une fois pleinement rassurée, je pars prendre une douche. A la sortie de ma salle de bain, il est là, faisant les 100 pas devant ma porte. Je n'ai pas le temps de comprendre que la chaleur de son corps s'enroule autour de moi, son visage dans mon cou.

A croire que je vais mourir. En tout cas on dirait qu'il tient à moi autant que je me suis attachée à lui. Es ce que c'est réciproque ou bien je deviens folle ?

Il ne parle pas, alors ce n'est pas forcement facile de savoir ce qu'il pense ou ce qu'il veut, bien qu'il est expressif. A moins que je le comprenne ?

- Tout va bien. Ok ? Tu me fais confiance ?

Il me fait oui.

- Je ne suis pas malade ni mourante ok ? Par contre j'ai faim !

Manger. Au moins il oublie tout. C'est un estomac sur pattes mais c'est surement du à sa condition spéciale de loup.

**OoO**

**A suivre...**

**Alors la découverte de l'un et l'autre ? **

**Je me suis beaucoup amusée à écrire ce chaitre, j'espère qu'il vous plait autant qu'à moi ! **

**Vos avis ?**

**xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Coucou  
**

**Merci à tout le monde de me lire !  
**

**OoO**

**Chapitre 3**

**OoO**

**PDV BELLA**

**OoO**

- BELLLLLA CHOU !

Je me relève rapidement enfin ma tête parce que mon loup est allongé sur moi. Je jette un coup d' œil à mon réveil, 9 heure. Bordel qu'est ce que mon frère fait là ? On a prévu de se voir ? Non, je ne crois pas, je n'aurais pas oublié ça même si mon inconnu accapare toutes mes pensées, je n'oublie pas un rendez vous. D'ailleurs, j'en ai un dans trois jours.

Doucement je soulève son bras et rampe comme je peux, hors du lit.

Je me dépêche de rejoindre mon frère dans le salon. Pour une curieuse raison, je ne veux pas qu'il sache pour mon loup. Il est à moi et je veux le garder secret encore un peu, comme si nous étions dans notre bulle et que personne ne pouvait y entrer.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais là ? Demandais je endormi

- Et toi ? Depuis quand tu traines au lit ?

Depuis que je dors avec un mec canon, que je connais à peine mais avec qui j'ai envie de passer ma vie.

Je hausse les épaules, faussement indifférente, et je fuis surtout son regard. Mon frère et moi nous connaissons vraiment bien.

- Que fais tu là ? Tu veux manger quelque chose ?

- Tu t'es améliorée en cuisine ? Se moque t' il

Je lui tire la langue alors qu'il rigole.

- Je n'ai pas le droit de venir voir ma petite sœur préférée ?

Je le regarde septique, certes on s'adore, on se comprend mais de là dire que nous sommes très proche, il ne faut pas non plus pousser.

- Dit plutôt que tu as ramené une greluche, mmm, vu tes vêtements sales, je dirais chez toi et que tu ne voulais pas la voir alors tu t'es tiré la queue entre les jambes ?

- Comment fais tu ça ?

- Que veux tu, je te connais !

- Mais moi au moins, j'ai une vie sociale et je fréquente des personnes !

Je pose un verre de jus d'orange devant lui, sans répondre et surtout sans le regarder. Foutu regard expressif, ce qui peut être un avantage pour mes photos.

- Tu ne réponds rien ?

- Pourquoi ? Tu as raison.

Il croise les bras et me fixe intensément.

- Très bien la maligne, dit moi, dans ce cas, pourquoi il y a un mannequin qui est prêt à me sauter dessus pour m'étriper ?

Je suis son regard et tombe sur mon loup en caleçon, dans l'encadrement de la porte, qui fixe mon frère. Je peux voir son regard meurtrier.

Même si j'ai peur pour mon frère, je reste inquiète pour mon loup, je ne veux pas qu'il se transforme devant mon frère. Autant j'ai bien réagis, mais je ne suis pas sur que se soit son cas.

- Tu as bien dormi ? Lui demandais je pour changer de sujet.

Ce qui est un échec cuisant, je n'ai même pas le droit à un regard.

- Tu es sur qu'il a des neurones ? Se moque mon frère.

Un grognement sourd parvient à mes oreilles. Et cet idiot le met en colère. J'aime mon frère, mais parfois il ne se rend pas compte du danger...

Dernier recourt, je viens me blottir dans les bras de mon inconnu qui passe ses bras autour de ma taille, et comme à son habitude, il vient renifler mes cheveux. Au début cela me perturbait mais je ne suis faite à ses petites manies de loup. Surement.

- Oké... souffle mon frère. Tu m'expliques ?

Mon cerveau réfléchi à deux cents à l'heure. Lui dire la vérité ? Non, mentir serait la meilleure option mais il va vite le savoir.

Pendant que je réfléchi mon loup me met dans son dos, pour me protéger, je suppose. Je passe la tête sur le coté pour fixer mon frère.

- Je te présente mon... Mon... petit ami.

Je n'ai pas l'air très convaincu et convaincante., mais il devra s'en contenter.

- Et il a un nom ?

Non mais c'est quoi cet interrogatoire ?

- Et depuis quand tu sors avec un mannequin ?

Je souffle à mon tour agacée. Mon loup qui s'était calmé, sentant surement ma colère, reprend une position défensive. D'instinct je pose mes mains sur ses abdos parfaitement dessinés et fait glisser doucement mes doigts dessus. Je ne sais pas si c'est cet endroit ou le simple faite de le toucher le calme. Encore un mystère.

- Et depuis quand ma vie sentimentale t' intéresse ? Grognais je. De plus ce n'est pas parce que tu ne sais pas choisir tes copines que je fais comme toi.

Pourquoi le fait qu'il critique mon loup me gêne énormement. Surtout que nous ne nous connaissons quasiment pas. Alors qu'avec mon frère et bien, c'est mon frère.

- Et puis, il n'est pas mannequin, grognais je

Enfin, je ne l'espère pas parce que mes collègues, je ne les aimes pas. Soit ils sont superficiels, imbu d'eux même ou bien ils sont gay, ou encore, pour ceux qui ont de la cervelle, s'en serve à mauvais escient, ou es ce moi qui ne supporte personne ?

- Il a au moins quelque chose pour lui, grogne mon frère.

Mon loup et moi, grognons de concert, bien que mon grognement soit moins impressionnant que le sien.

- Ok ! Dit il les mains en l'air. Un ciné ça vous dit ?

Malgré moi je souris. C'est bien mon frère. Il trouve toujours le moyen de changer de sujet pour allégé l'atmosphère. Mais sur ce coup, je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée. J'ai peur qu'il se transforme et ça causerait beaucoup de dégât.

- Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée, dis je

- Pourquoi ? Tu as peur d'être vu en compagnie de ton frère ?

Au mot frère, mon loup se tend. Je me décale et me met devant lui.

- Ça te dit quelque chose ? Lui demandais je occultant mon frère.

Il ferme les yeux, et fait oui de la tête. Heureuse pour lui, je souris.

- Tu as un frère ?

Il fait non de la tête, je suis perdu mais il lève sa main prêt de nos visages, il semble compter pour finir par s'arrêter sur 5.

- _Cinq _?

Oh zut. Je me doute qu'il a une famille mais 5 frères, mon dieu, ils doivent tous être très inquiet pour lui. Et ses parents, sa nombreuse famille. Je me sens coupable de le garder pour moi, et de ne pas avoir de remord mais maintenant je me sens coupable.

- Vous êtes nombreux.

Il acquiesce doucement mais semble toujours dans ses pensées. Il regarde ses mains comme si elles allaient lui montrer ses souvenirs. Après quelques secondes il lève son index, une légère grimace sur les lèvres.

- Six frères ? Demandais je

Il fait non de la tête.

- Une sœur ? Propose mon frère, que j'avais oublié.

Mon inconnu le regarde et fait oui de la tête.

- J'en étais sur ! Rigole t' il. Je fais la même tête quand je parle de ma sœur !

- Crétin, dis je pour la forme

**OoO**

Nous sommes finalement parti au cinéma, j'ai du certifié à mon loup que je ne lâcherai pas d'une minute et qu'en échange il devait rester calme et ne pas se montrer trop agressif avec les autres hommes. J'espère qu'il n'est pas comme ça avec les femmes aussi.

Une fois sorti de la voiture, mon inconnu à passé un bras protecteur autour de ma taille. J'en fais autant, amusée par son coté animal, et ses regards de tueur qui ne visent personne en particulier.

Par contre ce qui m'amuse moins c'est les gens qui me reconnaissent, j'espère que personne ne va prendre de photos et fouiner un peu partout. Je doute que les gens soient prêt à connaitre la vérité sur sa nature.

Je me doute que ça paraitra dans quelques magasines mais je ne suis pas non plus trop connu, alors il y a peu de risque.

Une fois dans la salle, je me sens plus alaise, ce n'est pas de ma faute si j'aime la tranquillité.

Mon frère se moque de notre comportement à tous les deux mais je n'y fais pas attention, trop concentrée sur les sensations de nos mains entre lacés, des picotements qui passent dans mes doigts, de la chaleur qu'il dégage.

La sensation est vraiment bizarre, je me sens entière avec lui, à ma place. Cela est curieux venant de ma part, moi qui ne suit pas du genre romantique, mais c'est comme si j'avais trouvé ma moitié. On pourrait ce croire dans un film à l'eau de rose dégoulinant d'amour.

Ce qui ne m'empêche pas de sourire bêtement à cet idée, et à regarder « ma moitié » nous sommes pareil, avec les même sentiments qui se reflètent.

Il doit sentir mon regard sur lui car il tourne la tête vers moi et me sourit encore plus, fier comme un paon. Même si nous « vivons » ensemble, et que je le comprends la plus part du temps, il reste un mystère pour moi. Pourtant je ne devrais pas me plaindre, j'ai mes souvenirs alors que lui non. Je le connais aussi bien que lui se connait, je devrais être heureuse de ça.

Il tourne la tête pour continuer à regarder le film qui ne m'intéresse pas, vu qu'ils l'ont choisi tous les deux, sans vraiment tenir compte de mon avis. Certes il me l'a demandé mais le voir si enthousiaste m'a bloqué le cerveau et j'ai souris stupidement.

Je m'avance vers lui et pose mes lèvres sur sa joue.

- Tu es content ? Murmurais je

Il me fait oui de la tête en gardant son sourire. Je ne regarde pas le reste du film, mes yeux ne le quittent pas, ne me lassant pas de l'admirer. Mais je vais devoir me calmer parce que mes hormones commencent à partir dans tous les sens et lui sauter dessus en plein cinéma avec mon frère à coté de nous n'est pas une bonne idée. Puis avant de lui sauter dessus, il faudrait peut être que l'on s'embrasse. A penser ça, mes yeux dérivent vers ses lèvres que j'ai envie de toucher, de lécher, de mordiller, de sucer.

- Bella ? Tu viens la séance est fini.

Au moins, mon frère à la décence de ne pas se moquer. Peut être es ce mon loup qui l'intimide. Je souris jusqu'à ce qu'on rentre à la maison, je n'arrive pas à me sortir mes idées de la tête. Je vais devenir folle.

Pour me calmer, je pars prendre une douche froide. Ça marche... Juste le temps de sortir de ma douche et de le voir allongé sur mon lit. Moitié nu, comme à l'accoutumé. Il aime un peu trop être dans cette tenue, bien que mes yeux et mes idées perverses ne s'en plaignent pas. Comme à chaque fois qu'il me voit, il sourit et moi, je grimace et recours prendre une douche, froide.

Alors que mes pensées lubriques se calment, il frappe à la porte.

- Ça va, le rassurais je

Mon dieu, je voudrais tellement qu'il me rejoigne sous la douche, qu'il me plaque contre le mur et qu'il me prenne brutalement. Le sentir autour de mes cuisses, mes mains qui caressent chacun de ses muscles tendu, sa queue au fond de moi, butant contre mon point sensible, ses mains sur ma peau, sentir l' électricité entre nous... Je pourrais avoir un orgasme si je continu par là.

Je fini par redescendre sur terre quand je commence à avoir froid. Une fois sorti de ma douche, avec une serviette autour de moi, je pars me blottir contre lui pour chercher sa chaleur. Lui doit sentir mon corps plus froid vu qu'il me soulève pour nous emmener dans notre chambre pour nous allonger sous la couette et se blottir contre moi. Ses mains se baladent - sans arrière pensée - sur ma peau froide pour me réchauffer.

Heureusement qu'il est plus innocent que je le suis, je n'imagine pas se que nous ferions à longueur de journée. J'en frisonne de plaisir. Qu'est ce que je suis en train de devenir ? Je ne me reconnais pas, j'aime le sexe bien sûr mais de la à y penser tout le temps, quand même pas. J'ai l'impression d'être un brasier ambulant ou bien une salope. Bon, heu non, je ne suis attirée que par lui. Mais es ce pareil pour lui ?

**OoO **

**A suivre...**

******Si jamais cela vous intéresse, je corrige une histoire qui est un CrossOver avec Hermione et Jasper, elle s' appelle EVERGREEN le lien est sur mon profil **

******xx  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Merci à tous pour vos commentaires, alert et favoris, je ne pensais pas que cette fiction aurait autant de succès !**

**CHAPITRE 4**

Une fois réchauffée, mes yeux se posent sur mon inconnu.

- Tu es heureux ici ? Demandais je soucieuse

Il fronce les sourcils et me fait un signe de menton dans ma direction.

- Moi ?

Je suis étonnée, se soucis t' il autant de moi ? Cela me rassure, généralement j'ai confiance en moi, sauf pour ce qui est des sentiments des gens à mon égard. Depuis toute petite j'ai cette méfiance, ce recul, ce manque de confiance, c'est sûrement du à l' inattention de mes parents face à moi, comme si mes proches étaient comme eux.

Je ferme les yeux et mets mes idées en place, je voudrai tellement lui dire tout ce que je ressens mais j'ai l'impression que les mots ne suffisent pas pour lui ouvrir mon cœur.

Mon inconnu se recule de moi, prenant surement mon silence pour un rejet quelconque. Paniquée, j'enroule mes bras autour de son cou et le colle à moi, enfin il se laisse faire sachant que je n'ai pas la force nécessaire pour le retenir.

Mes yeux rencontrent les siens pour ne plus se lâcher.

- Il y a tellement de chose qui se bousculent dans ma tête que je ne sais par où commencer, murmurais je. Depuis le moment où je t'ai trouvé sur la route cette nuit là, j'ai eu cette envie de passer ma vie avec toi, comme si j'avais trouvé mon autre moitié... Tu es devenu indispensable à ma vie, rajoutais je. Je ne suis bien que dans tes bras.

Il me fixe et approche son visage du mien. Je pourrai croire qu'il va m'embrasser mais j'en doute ses lèvres viennent se poser sur ma joue. Je ne sais pas si c'est moi ou mon cerveau mais ses lèvres reste plus longtemps sur ma peau. Comme à chaque fois, après ce geste il me regarde inquiet, ne sachant pas s'il a bien fait ou non. Et moi je suis lui souris, rassurante et heureuse.

Sauf qu'aujourd'hui je veux plus alors je vais essayer, on verra bien. Doucement je m'approche de son visage sans le quitter des yeux, il me fixe sans bouger, attendant en toute confiance. Mes lèvres ne vont pas sur sa joue mais vers les siennes. Elles se frôlent sans vraiment se toucher. Quelque part au fond de moi je suis rassurée qu'il ne me rejette pas, alors je continue pour finir par les poser franchement. Je n'ai aucune réaction de sa part mais ça ne m'étonne pas. Malgré moi je souris et fini par me reculer. Ce baiser n'avait rien de passionné ni d' érotique ou autre sentiment passionné, pourtant les sensations que j'ai - nous ? - ressenti n'ont rien de comparable.

Mon loup me regarde sans comprendre et touche ses lèvres.

- Tu as aimé ? Demandais je malgré moi en cachant mon inquiétude du mieux que je pouvais.

Il ne répond rien mais vient caresser mes lèvres du bout des doigts avant d'approcher son visage et de reposer ses lèvres sur les miennes.

- Je suppose que ça veut dire oui.

Il sourit, content.

- Sais tu ce que ça signifie ?

Il fronce les sourcils.

- C'est une marque d'affection qu'on deux personnes entre eux, qui s'apprécie plus que des amis. Mais tu as le droit d'embrasser que moi. Clair ?

Hein, que l'on mette les chose au clair, je ne veux pas qu'il pose ses lèvres parfaites ailleurs que sur moi, sur ma poitrine, mon ventre, entre mes cuisses... Stop ! Je divague.

Je rêve ou il se moque de moi ? Gentiment je le frappe au bras, pas trop fort, j'ai retenu la leçon de la dernière fois. Je m' étais fait mal à la main.

Comme tous les soirs, je m'endors dans ses bras et me réveille à la même place. Heureuse de sentir sa chaleur autour de moi. Alors pourquoi j'ai froid ?

Je me décide d'ouvrir les yeux et me retrouve seule dans mon grand lit. Ce qui est sur c'est que je n'aime pas ça. En grognant je me lève à la recherche de mon copain ? Copain dont je ne sais toujours pas le nom. Dans le genre bizarre Bella tu bas des records. Mais j'aime ça, la différence, SA différence.

Je jette un coup d' œil un peu partout et le vois nul part. Mon cœur commence à s'emballer, serait il parti ? Sa famille l'aurait elle retrouvé ? Serait il parti sans me dire au revoir ? Ou en aurait il y marre de moi ?

- Et voila pour vous Monsieur, dit une voix de femme, charmeuse.

Hein ? Non mais c'est qui cette grognasse ? Ou alors il me trompe dans mon dos ? Non, non, non. Pourquoi mon cerveau me crie que ce n'est pas possible ?

Pour calmer mes idées stupides je me dirige vers les voix. Mon loup en caleçon comme à son habitude, en face d'une femme avec un colis, avec le chargeur que j'avais commandé.

La femme se dandine, son regard se fait brulant, si je n'interviens pas elle va arracher son tee shirt et se jeter sur lui. Et mon loup, n'y prête pas attention, ses yeux fixés sur le papier à signer.

- Bonjour, dis je assez fort.

Au moins, elle arrête son petit jeu ridicule et lui se retourne vers moi en souriant, ce qui énerve encore plus la femme. Et possessive comme je suis, j'enroule mes bras autour de la taille de mon loup et pose mon visage sur son dos. Malgré moi, mes doigts glissent sur ses abdos ne pouvant pas me retenir et comme à chaque fois que je le touche, je ressens des frissons qui vont se répercuter jusqu'à mon cœur, comme une décharge de bien être.

Je me retiens de sourire sadiquement, ne voulant pas devenir comme les garces avec qui je travaille, alors je me recentre sur les choses simples comme aimé le contact de mon loup, nos moments de simplicité, de complicité sans mots, ses sourires charmeurs malgré lui.

Perdu dans mes pensées, je ne me suis pas rendu compte que la femme est parti et la porte fermée. Mon loup me recule de lui et me tend le paquet.

- C'est pour toi, dis je triste malgré moi.

Le chargeur est arrivé, son retour vers ses proches n'est pas loin. Il va retourner les voir et m'oublier.

Je ne veux pas le regarder pour qu'il voit ma tristesse, je sais que ça l'affecte et le voir triste pour nos derniers moments passés ensemble est la dernière chose que je veux, alors je m'éloigne. Mais c'est sans compter sur lui qui vient me prendre dans ses bras et me serrer fort. J'enfouis mon visage contre lui, et laisse couler quelques larmes.

Sa prise sur moi se raffermit sans pour autant me faire mal, il me berce doucement, et malgré ma tristesse je me sens bien avec lui. C'est tellement contradictoire et perturbant de ressentir cela, comme si une force supérieure me dictait ce que je devais ressentir pour lui. Ce qui m'arrive est vraiment bizarre, je voudrais bien avoir une explication.

Sa famille pourrait peut être me dire ce qui m'arrive, à moins qu'elle me rejette parce que je l'ai éloigné d'eux pendant quelques jours. Ou elle trouverait une excuse pour m'éloigner de lui ou... Ou je recommence à devenir folle.

Je pourrais me dire que ses parents l'on bien élevé mais il est amnésique, après tout se sont peut être des gens abjects et sans cœur ? Et ils ont peut être frappé leur fils pour qu'il devienne amnésique ?

Ok stop, on arrête les idées stupides. Mon dieu, j'ai trop d'imagination.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes ou heures, je ne serais le dire, mon cerveau décide de remarcher correctement - en admettant qu'il est déjà fonctionné ainsi - me permet de me décoller de son torse chaud pour le regarder me sourire doucement. Son pouce vient caresser ma joue pour effacer les dernières traces de larmes.

- Ça va mieux, juste une baisse de moral.

Il se penche vers moi et hésitant, pose ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je veux plus qu'un baiser chaste, j'en ai besoin, alors j' ouvre ma bouche, ma langue vient caresser sa lèvre inférieure, d'instinct sa bouche s'ouvre et ma langue rencontre vite la sienne. A ce toucher mon corps vient encore plus se coller au sien. Mes mains glissent sur ses bras, alors qu'une des sienne vient se poser timidement sur ma hanche, j'aime son touché délicat et maladroit.

Nos langues s'apprivoisent doucement, tendrement. Je gémis, heureuse d'avoir ce baiser dont j'avais envie depuis le début, mais je ne regrette pas d'avoir attendu, c'est encore meilleur maintenant.

Malheureusement nous avons tous les deux besoins de respirer mais je ne suis pas décidée à me séparer de sa bouche et vu son regard noir de désir, lui non plus, alors j'en profite pour replonger avidement sur sa bouche et me coller à lui. Je me retiens de passer mes mains sur son corps pour chercher plus de contact, l'attirance que j'éprouve pour lui est vraiment dur à gérer vu la situation.

Mais peut être que même avec sa mémoire il ne serait pas comme ça ? Es ce que je le serais un jour ? Es ce que notre situation me convient ? Oui, j'aime lui faire découvrir de nouvelles sensations et ne parlant de nouveauté, il est excité ? Mais es ce qu'il sait ce que c'est ? Vu qu'il vient de découvrir les baiser avec la langue, je me doute qu'il sache à quoi sert son service trois pièces.

Je profite de son inexpérience pour le manipuler un peu et l'emmener sur le canapé et m'assoie à califourchon sur lui, sans rompre notre baiser. Effectivement, je ne me suis pas trompée et j'en suis flattée. Je ne veux même pas imaginer ce qui se passerait si nous n'avions pas de vêtements, ça tuerait ma culotte.

Après plusieurs minutes de baiser où je suis restée très sage vu les circonstances, je n'ai même pas essayé de profiter de sa superbe érection en me frottant outrageusement contre lui alors que ma chatte en feu ne demandait que ça. Je sens que je vais devoir me faire du bien sous ma douche, foutu respect envers mon loup. Moi qui ne suis pas fan de plaisir solitaire je vais m'y mettre et je vais aussi arrêter de me moquer des gens accro au sexe et à leur copain. Dieu m'a puni ! Enfin, c'est une douce punition que j'aime de plus en plus.

Je vais pour me pousser de ses cuisses mais je vois qu'il a toujours le paquet dans sa main. Malgré moi je souris, j'aime son coté empoté, c'est attendrissant. N'importe qui aurait jeter le paquet qu'importe son contenu mais pas lui.

- Ouvre.

Il regarde le paquet, interrogateur

- Ça va te ramener à ton passé.

Sa main passe derrière mon cou et me ramène contre son torse, son paquet posé, je sens ses deux grandes mains dans mon dos qui caressent doucement ma peau. Son menton se pose sur ma tête, mon visage se cale dans son cou et mes bras autour de sa taille.

- Tu veux que je reste avec toi, même si tu retournes vers tes proches ?

Je le sens faire oui.

- Et si ta famille ne veut pas de moi ?

Ses bars me serrent fort me faisant presque mal.

- Tu ne veux pas me quitter, lui demandais je me tortillant pour le regarder.

Il fait non de la tête.

- Moi non plus je ne veux pas te quitter, mais parfois on n'a pas le choix.

Il embrasse mon front.

- Mais si ta famille estime que nous ne pourrons plus nous voir, il faudra respecter leur choix même si c'est douloureux. Ils te connaissent mieux que moi et savent surement ce qui est mieux pour toi.

Ai je dit quelque chose de mal pour qu'il se mette à trembler ? Prudemment je me recule, sentant que je dois le faire mais il me retient brusquement par la main et ferme les yeux inspirant et expirant fortement.

- Ça... Ça va ? Bredouillais je

Il ne répond rien, ne me regarde même pas, s' il ne me tenait pas la main qu'il pressait à intervalle régulier, je pourrais croire que son esprit est parti loin de moi. Doucement je m'approche de lui, ma poitrine frôle son torse, je pose ma main libre sur sa joue, mon pouce le caressant doucement.

- Ne t'en fait pas, murmurais je à son oreille en rapprochant mon corps du sien, je reste prêt de toi. Je suis avec toi, on reste uni, toi et moi.

Doucement il se calme ouvre les yeux pour me fixer intensément. Je serais presque gênée par l'intensité de son regard.

- Tu vois, je suis là, dis je pour cacher ma gêne.

Une seconde plus tard, je suis allongée sur le canapé, sous mon homme loup, sa bouche partout sur mon visage. Je ne peux pas retenir mon rire, ce qui indéniablement le fait sourire.

- J'aime te voir sourire.

Il m'embrasse rapidement sur la bouche avant de nous assoir et d'ouvrir ENFIN son colis. Bien que je ne sois pas presser.

Il regarde le chargeur sous tous les angles avant de me le donner interrogateur. Je souris avant de me lever et d'aller chercher son téléphone que je mets tout de suite en charge. Reculer le moment fatidique n'est pas bien, de toute façon ça finira dans la douleur. Alors pourquoi attendre ?

Je dois être sadique parce que je n'allume pas le mobile. On peut attendre encore un peu, non ?

Mon loup me regarde sans comprendre.

- Ça, dis je lui montrant le téléphone, est à toi. Il va nous aider à retrouver ta famille et ton passé.

Même si je ne le veux pas.

**OoO**

**A suivre...**


	5. Chapter 5

**C'est mon anniversaire alors je vous publie le chapitre avec un jour d'avance !**

**Réponse :**

**Lucile : **Tu te rendras compte que j'aime les fins sadiques ! A moins que j'ai de graves problèmes, je continuerais de poster tous les 15 jours !

**Bonne Lecture**

**CHAPITRE 5**

**PDV BELLA**

Je stresse pour ma séance photo, non pas que j'ai peur de me louper mais mon loup a tenu à venir avec moi. J'espère qu'il ne va se transformer parce qu'un abruti aura eu un geste déplacé envers moi.

- Ça va ?

Il me fait oui de la tête avant de m'embrasser sur la joue. Je souffle un bon coup et ouvre la porte. Tous les regards sont braqués sur nous, et surtout sur nos mains entre lacés. Je ne suis pas du genre à exposer ma vie privée, même avec des collègues.

- Bella chou, au maquillage ! On est en retard ! Me dit le photographe, et le créateur approuve

- Bonjour à toi aussi, dis je amusée,

Même quand on est à l' heure on est en retard et toujours pressé.

- Et ton ami, il ne veut pas posé pour moi ? Demande le photographe, gay jusqu'au bout des ongles

- Oublie ça, dis je amusée

Mon loup me suit comme mon ombre, ses yeux ne me quittent pas, même quand certaines mannequins passent en sous vêtements devant lui. Je suis vraiment heureuse d'être le centre de son monde.

- Aller, à l'habillage, on se dépêche, on commence dans 2 minutes !

Même quand je passe derrière le paravent mon homme me suit, ce qui m'amuse beaucoup mais l'habilleuse beaucoup moins.

- Voila, elle en ramène un et il me fait de l'ombre, grogne t' elle à voix basse mais nous l'entendons.

- Un soucis ? Demandais je amusée.

- Non mademoiselle.

Je passe les sous vêtements qui me sert d'habit. Je sens le regard appréciateur de mon loup, même amnésique il reste un homme. Un sourire moqueur apparait sur mes lèvres.

- Aller en route beauté ! Me dit le créateur. Il n'y a pas à dire, je suis doué, se dit il à lui même me regardant.

Nous partons nous mettre en place, et j'indique à mon inconnu où se mettre. Il s'assoie à coté du créateur qui lui jette des coup d'œil régulièrement.

- SWAN ! Concentration !

Oups, je retourne mon attention vers mon travail, j'ai du mal à bien faire mon job, toutes mes pensées tournés vers lui et son regard brulant. Mon dieu, je deviens folle et complètement accro. Moi qui aime mon métier, en ce moment je ne veux que ses bras.

- On fait une pause !

Je vais me faire engueuler...

- SWAN, tu restes !

Qu'est ce que je disais ?

- Non mais c'est quoi ton problème ? Hurle le photographe. Tu vas te concentr...

Il ne fini pas sa phrase que mon homme est devant lui, le toisant de toute sa hauteur comme s'il était prêt à bondir sur sa proie, je ne le vois pas mais j'imagine bien son regard de tueur, sa mâchoire contracté, comme les muscles de ses bras...

- Euh... Tu...

Si je ne veux pas perdre ce contrat, je dois calmé mon loup, c'est pour ça que je passe devant lui et le calme.

- C'est bon, je l'ai mérité.

Il baisse les yeux vers moi et me scrute.

- Il grogne mais ne mord pas.

Apparemment ma blague n'est pas drôle et en plus ça, il a des souvenirs qui lui reviennent et ils n'ont pas l'air bon.

- Tu vas bien ? Dis je inquiète alors qu'il commence à trembler

Je crois comprendre comment il se transforme mais je ne suis pas sur et je ne veux surtout pas le vérifier maintenant.

Et ses souvenirs, a t' il vécu quelque chose de dramatique, de dangereux, de traumatisant ? Si seulement il pouvait parler, ça serait tellement mieux pour lui.

Il fini par se calmer et sans un mot me tourne le dos pour retourner s'assoir. Je suis perdu, ai je dit quelque chose qui ne fallait pas ? Et comment vais je faire pour me concentrer maintenant ?

Après quelques minutes de concentration sur moi même, je me mets au travail, mon attention n'est que pour l' objectif.

C'est épuisé que nous rentrons à l'appartement, enfin surtout moi, parce que mon compagnon s'est renfermé sur lui même, d'ailleurs une fois arrivé il part s'enfermer dans notre chambre. Je suis très inquiète pour lui mais je lui laisse le recul qu'il doit avoir besoin, s'il veut venir, je serais là pour lui.

Je jette un coup d' œil au portable qui est chargé depuis cette nuit, bien sur je ne l'ai pas allumé ce matin, et ce n'est pas ce soir que je vais le faire.

Presque un mois que je l'ai trouvé, et je ne veux pas que ça se finisse, je sais que notre bulle va exploser quand je vais allumer cet engin briseur de quiétude.

Sur ces sombres pensées, je m'endors sur le canapé.

Pourquoi je bouge ? J'ouvre la moitié d'un œil et vois mon loup qui me porte dans notre chambre. Il me pose délicatement et m'embrasse sur le fond pendant que je me rendors blotti contre lui.

**OoO**

Aller Bella, tu peux le faire, tu vas y arriver. Cela fait 10 minutes que je fixe le téléphone, essayant de rassembler mon courage pour l'allumer. Mon loup me caresse doucement le dos.

- Tu veux le faire ?

Il sourit et fait non de la tête. Je le regarde paniquée. Vu que je ne vais vraiment pas bien et que ça l'inquiète, il me soulève et m'installe entre ses jambes, mon dos contre son torse, son menton appuyé sur mon épaule, ses bras autour de ma taille. Mon pouce presse le bouton, je ferme les yeux pendant que l'écran s'allume. Avec un peu de chance il y aura un code PIN.

Après plusieurs secondes, j'ouvre un œil puis l'autre, et non, son téléphone est allumé avec en fond d' écran, lui, en loup. Ce n'est pas très prudent mais si on regarde bien la photo on ne dirait jamais qu'il fait la taille d'un cheval.

Si j'avais des doutes sur les transformations avant notre rencontre, je n'en ai plus.

- La photo te dit quelque chose ?

Il regarde longuement avant de soupirer et d'enfouir son visage dans mon cou.

- Ce n'est pas grave, ta mémoire reviendra un jour, il faut juste être patient.

Je prends une de ses mains sur mon ventre et entre laces nos doigts. Je dois aller voir son répertoire pour appeler ses proches mais sa photo me fascine, son regard est tellement profond et colérique à la fois. On n'a pas besoin de voir les trait de son visage pour savoir ce qu'il ressent. Ou bien, est ce que je le connais vraiment pour déchiffrer ses expressions ?

Le bruit du téléphone me fait sursauter sans que je le lâche, il ne manquerait plus que je le casse. Je lis :

- Sim saturée.

Je supprime le message. Mais combien as t' il reçu de SMS ? Je lis le suivant.

- Messagerie pleine. Supprimer les messages ?

Je clique sur NON.

- Ta famille est vraiment inquiète pour toi, je suppose que tes amis aussi.

Je lis les autres messages.

- 50 appels en absence ?

Heureusement qu'il n'a disparu qu'un petit mois. Je me demande s'il ont contacté les autorités ? Vu qu'ils savent pour sa condition, j'en doute. Ils leur aurait dit quoi ? « Recherche loup gris, 1 m 50 au garrot ou homme, grand les yeux marrons, avec tatouage sur le bras droit. Et attention il se transforme en loup. » Non je ne pense pas, et j'espère que la police ne va pas débarquer chez moi, armée jusqu'aux dents et m'arrêter pour kidnapping.

Une sonnerie stridente me sort de mes pensées loufoque, pour le coup je sursaute et lâche le mobile qui tombe au sol. De toute façon même en essayant je ne vois pas comment je pourrais le rattraper avec juste une main...

Dieu merci il ne se casse pas, c'est solide ces vieux trucs, et en plus il continue de sonner.

Je lis le nom : Sam.

En me tortillant vu que je ne peux pas bouger, mon loup fixe le téléphone figé, je tends le bras et bien sur ça raccroche au moment je l'attrape.

- Et mon cœur, ça va ?

Je suis inquiète, il n'est pas revenu à lui. Est il perdu dans ses souvenirs ou son cerveau s'est bloqué?

- Sam ? Tu te souviens de lui ?

Il fait un vague oui de la tête.

- Ton frère ?

Une autre réponse positive.

- Oh, soufflais je

Je ne dois pas partir dans des pensées négatives, personne ne nous séparera. Il me l'a clairement fait comprendre et il est plus convainquant que moi et plus flippant si jamais l'un de nous deux fait un caprice.

Le téléphone re sonne, toujours ce Sam. Cette fois je décroche mais je n'ai pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche qu'une voix grave parle et ne me laisse pas en placer une, alors j'écoute.

- Dieu merci tu décroches enfin, dit il soulagé. Tu vas bien ? Tu es où ? Qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé ? Es tu blessé ? Que s'est il passé ?

Silence dans l'appareil. Je peux parler maintenant.

- Euh.. Bonjour.

Très éloquent Bella, bien trouvé. Le dit Sam met quelques secondes avant de répondre, j'entends du bruit derrière lui, comme s'ils étaient plusieurs à parler en même temps. En tout cas ils font beaucoup de bruit.

- Vous êtes ? Me demande t' il

- Et vous ? Dis je sur la défensive.

- Sam Uley Madame. Puis je savoir où vous avez trouvé ce téléphone ?

- Sur son propriétaire.

Certes je suis contente de parler à un de ses proches mais je veux d'abord savoir s'il est digne de confiance. Il ne faut pas croire que je vais laisser mon loup aller vers n'importe qui alors qu'il est sans défense... Bon j'exagère un peu...

- Je veux lui parler.

Il vient de me donner un ordre là ?

- Pas possible.

- Pourquoi ? S'étonne t' il, la voix tremblante d'inquiétude

Je viens de lui faire peur ? Parce que sa voix décomposée me fait penser à cela. Vu qu'il a l'air de vraiment s'inquiéter pour lui.

- Il ne parle pas.

- Il est mort ? Demande t' il d'une voix blanche.

- Mais non, soufflais je en levant les yeux au ciel.

Je peux rajouter : idiot ?

- Il est juste muet.

Au moins il parlait avant.

- Oh... Mais il va bien ?

- Vu son état, je dirais oui.

- Vous n'êtes pas très clair, grogne t' il

- Il faudra vous en contenter, grognais je à mon tour, Je ne vous ai pas encore accordé ma confiance.

Je rêve ou il vient de grogner à travers le téléphone ?

- Vous aussi, vous vous transformez en loup ?

**OoO**

**A suivre...**

**Vous pensez quoi du comportement de Paul ? Et celui de Bella ? Alors cette discussion ? Dites moi ce que vous en pensez !**

**OoO**

**J'ai publié une OS sur mon site avec Hermione et Jasper : le mariage**

**xoxo**


	6. Chapter 6

**Réponse :**

**lea228 : **Oui elle mets les deux pieds dans le plats et ne mâche pas ses mots mais je l'aime comme ça.

Titi18390 : Et moi j'ai beaucoup rit en écrivant ce passage, pauvre Sam et il n'a pas fini d'en baver avec Bella. Tu auras d'abord la rencontre avec les frères, la voix viendra après, tu découvriras pourquoi il ne parle pas avant ! J'espère que tu ne seras pas déçu.

**Et merci à tous de me lire !**

**xx**

**PDV BELLA**

Oups, ça ne devait pas sortir. Je devrais dresser mon cerveau à m' obéir.

- Je vous demande pardon ? Dit il à son tour sur la défensive.

- Oh ça va, ne faite pas l' étonné, je vous ai entendu grogner et il y a quelques jours j'ai vu un énorme loup gris dans mon salon.

Il doit réfléchir vu que je n'entends plus rien.

- Il serait bien de nous rencontrer, dit il

Serait ce égoïste si je lui disais _non_ ?

- Je vous rappelle.

Et je raccroche. Je ne veux pas être la seule à prendre cette décision, c'est aussi à lui de choisir, après tout c'est sa vie, son passé et aussi son avenir. Au moins il me reste le présent, me consolais je.

Mon loup qui n'a toujours pas de nom, n'a pas bougé.

- Tu as de nouveaux souvenirs.

Je n'ai pas droit à un signe de tête, il vient se blottir contre moi, son visage dans mes cheveux. Doucement je caresse ses bras, même s'il ne connait pas ces sensations, ça lui fait du bien, il aime, ses frissons me le confirment. Je crois même qu'une fois je l'ai entendu ronronner.

- Tu aimes ?

Son visage bouge, me donnant sa confirmation. Je continue mes gestes en silence, ses tensions redescendent doucement. Il n'a pas besoin de l'exprimer à voix haute pour que je sache ce genre de chose. J'aime de plus en plus notre lien, j'ai vraiment l'impression d'être importante pour quelqu'un, ce cette personne a besoin de moi comme j' ai besoin de lui.

Ça ne serait pas correct de dire que ma famille n'a pas été là pour moi, mais je n'ai pas ce même sentiment qu'avec mon inconnu. C'est plus fort, plus profond sans avoir le coté destructeur que peuvent avoir certaines relations passionnées. Il n'y a que le bon coté dans la notre.

- Veux tu voir ce Sam ? Demandais je ne sentant plus aucune crispation venant de lui.

Pas de réponse, pas de geste. Rien. Je me retourne vers lui, il n' a pas bougé, ses yeux sont fermés mais il ne dort pas.

- Des souvenirs ?

Il soupire avant de relever le menton et me fixer, un regard sombre, inquiet sans être vraiment triste.

- Tu vas bien ?

Je suis vraiment perdu et inquiète pour lui. De quoi se souvient il ? Ma main s'approche de son visage mais il me repousse complètement avant de me lever et de sortir de la pièce.

Là, je n'ai pas tout compris, voir rien du tout. Quelques secondes j'entends un gros bruit sourd et des objets se casser.

Es ce que je vais le voir où pas ? Veut il que je sois près de lui ? Ou bien, il ne veut plus de moi ? Ses quelques souvenirs lui indiquent ils que nous ne pouvons pas être ensemble.

Pour calmer mon stress, je décide de cuisiner des choses simples. Je ne suis pas devenu Top Chef en quelques jours mais je fais des efforts pour mon loup qui mange comme quatre. Au moins je ne l'ai pas rendu malade avec la nourriture.

Je décide finalement de le laisser seul pour le reste de la journée. Apparemment il reste avec moi vu qu'il n'a pas passé la porte d'entrée pour ne plus jamais revenir.

Je deviens dramatique avec tout ce qui se passe. Si ça continu je vais aller m'acheter une boite d' antidépresseur...

Il s'est peut être souvenu de chose qui sont triste. Puis sa condition spéciale doit être liée à quelque chose, il y a sûrement une raison à ses transformations. Il y en a toujours.

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il fait mais il doit être calmé, je n'entends plus de bruit. J' hésite à aller le voir pourtant il va bien falloir que j'aille me coucher. Toute l'agitation de cette journée m'a épuisé.

Après avoir grignoter, je prends mon courage à deux mains et me dirige vers notre chambre. Je pousse doucement la porte et ne vois personne. Bizarre. Il n' aurait pas sauté par la fenêtre ? Si ? Je sais qu'il est exceptionnel mais de là à sauter du troisième étage ? A moins qu' il se soit suicidé ?

Non non non, stop, Bella je t'ai dit : on arrête la négativité.

Malgré moi, mon corps se dirige vers la fenêtre ouverte et regarde par terre. Non, personne. Une partie de moi est soulagée mais l'autre pas du tout. Après tout, il peut être juste voulu ouvrir la fenêtre. Je décide de faire le tour de mon appartement mais mon élan est vite stoppé par une masse sombre recroquevillée dans un coin. Je peux le voir respirer fortement. Et il vraiment si mal que ça ? Et depuis combien de temps est il là, sans bouger ?

Sans faire de bruit et en évitant tous les livres éparpillés au sol, je m'approche de lui. Délicatement je soulève la couverture qui lui sert de protection et passe la tête dessous pour le voir. Je ne m'offusque pas de son grognement. Son dos est contre le mur, le visage sur ses jambes repliés, ses bras autour de celle ci. Sans trop laissé entrer la lumière sous sa cachette, je viens m'assoir à coté de lui. Il ne bouge pas quand il sent ma présence. C'est bizarre, lui qui me touche dès qu'il le peut, j'avoue que je ne suis pas mieux... Mes doigts ont envie de le toucher mais je m'abstiens, il a l'air fragile.

- Tu vas mieux, demandais je le plus bas possible.

Soudainement il relève le visage vers moi et ne me quitte plus des yeux.

- Tu veux que je parte ? Demandais je triste

Sans obtenir de réponse, il repose sa tête là où elle était. Ma main vient caresser sa nuque et ses cheveux.

- Je suis là pour toi, dis je après quelques minutes, qu'importe ton passé.

Même s'il s'est détendu avec mes caresses, il ne bouge pas. Sans arrêter mon geste, je pose ma tête sur son épaule. Nous restons chacun dans nos pensées, jusqu'à ce que je vois les livres devant lui.

C'est pour ça que ma bibliothèque est vide de livres ?

Je regarde ceux qui se trouvent devant nous. Ce ne sont que des livres fantastiques qui parlent de vampires.

- Cela à un rapport avec ton passé ?

Pas de réactions.

- Des vampires ?

Me faisant sursauter, il me regarde et prend le livre dans ma main libre, l'autre étant toujours posé sur lui.

Il me montre le mot vampire sur la couverture et ouvre le livre pour me montrer un autre mot : _Mort_.

- Et ?

J'ai peur de comprendre, mais après tout, les vampires ne sont pas des être gentils. Si ? Non ?

Il me montre un autre mot : _tuer_ et se désigne ensuite.

- Tu tues des vampires ?

Il gémit comme un loup blessé et se re cache. Pourquoi es ce que je le trouve adorable ?

- Et alors ? Ce n'est pas bien ? Demandais je perdu.

Il soulève un peu la tête et fait oui.

- Tu n'es pas quelqu'un de mauvais.

Je ne le vois pas autrement que bon. Il a cette aura de protecteur autour de lui.

Il fronce les sourcils et remontre le mot_ tuer_.

- Et après ? Dis je montant le ton. Ce sont des vampires que tu as tué ? Oui ? Étaient ils mauvais ? Ils tuaient des personnes ?

Il me fait oui de la tête.

- Et après ? Je ne vois pas où est le problème.

Il insiste sur le mot _tuer_.

- Oh... Tu crois que je ne vais plus vouloir de toi parce que tu as tué ?

Il souffle, fataliste en baissant les yeux, il tord ses doigts, gêné.

- Idiot, soufflais je de soulagement avant de poser mes lèvres sur les siennes.

Notre baiser est vite approfondi, nos langues se caressent, je lui laisse prendre le dessus sur moi. J'aime son coté dominant, et me sentir faible dans ses bras ne me dérange pas, au contraire, je suis à ma place.

- J'avais peur que tu me quittes, dis je à bout de souffle.

Il fronce les sourcils, je peux voir un éclair de colère passé dans ses yeux. Sans comprendre vraiment ce ce qui se passe, je me retrouve collé contre lui, ses jambes entre mêlés aux miennes. Ses bras enroulés autour de ma taille, qui me sert plus qu'ils ne devraient.

- Ok, j'ai compris mais tu commences à me faire mal.

Il relâche rapidement sa prise, j'en profite pour me reculer, sa bouche vient directement sur la mienne mais ne reste pas, il embrasse chaque centimètre de mon visage.

- Es ce ta façon de me dire que je ne dois plus avoir ce genre de pensées ?

Toujours sa bouche sur ma peau, je le sens faire oui avant de se reculer pour me fixer. Ses yeux me montrent qu' il veut me dire quelque chose d'important mais il n'arrive pas à l'exprimer mais je pense savoir ce qu'il veut dire.

Je pose mes mains sur ses joues, mes pouces le caressent, rassurante.

- Tu veux que toi et moi, on reste ensemble ?

Il me sourit soulagé, et va même jusqu'à m'embrasser rapidement sur la bouche. J'apprécie encore plus ses baisers quand c'est lui qui en prend l'initiative.

- Je resterai à tes cotés tant que tu voudras de moi, murmurais je dans son cou.

Sa prise sur moi se raffermi. Je ne le vois pas mais je devine son sourire sur son beau visage.

- Tu es heureux, avec moi ? Demandais je d'une petite voix.

Ses sourcils se froncent en me regardant et me fait un oui de la tête déterminé. Même si je sais enfin je suppose qu'il est bien prêt de moi j'ai besoin d'avoir la confirmation venant de lui.

C'est la première fois que je vis une relation aussi forte, d'ailleurs c'est la première fois que je suis vraiment amoureuse et que je veux rester avec quelqu'un sans jamais envisager une rupture, ce que je faisais avec mes ex, je leur trouvais des défauts, me focalisais dessus et indéniablement je les avais en horreur ce qui déclenchait une rupture rapide.

Notre relation qui est déjà spéciale me fait parfois peur, je ne suis pas à l'aise, j'ai besoin qu'il soit là à me rassurer, ce qu'il fait vraiment bien, je ne pouvais pas rêver mieux. On pourrait croire que je vis un conte de fée, sauf que mon prince est un loup.

**OoO**

Cela fait deux jours, je devrais rappeler ce Sam mais je n'ai pas le courage, en plus il me semble antipathique.

Mon loup prend le téléphone de mes mains.

- Tu veux vraiment que je l'appelle ?

Nous en avons parlé hier, mon homme veut le rencontrer. Je pense qu'il a eu des souvenirs le convenant mais rien n'est sûr. Il ne m'en a pas _parlé_, je respecte ses secrets.

Je sais que je n'ai pas mon mot à dire mais j'ai tellement peur de le perdre, je ne m'en remettrais pas. Si je ne téléphone pas, ça sera égoïste de ma part cet homme, son frère, je ne sais pas qui il est pour lui mais ils doivent être important l'un pour l'autre pour qu'il l'appelle autant de fois, et encore plus depuis que nous avons parlé. Je ne peux pas le garder juste pour moi, il doit les revoir.

- Très bien. Je le fais pour toi.

Je vais pour m'assoir sur le canapé mais mes pieds quittent terre pour me retrouver dans ses bras, portée comme une mariée. Je rigole et passe mon bras autour de son cou pendant qu'il s'assoit.

Une fois calmée je me lance.

- Allo ? Entendis je

- Je dérange ?

- Non, juste quelques secondes.

Je n'entends pas grand chose à part peut être quelqu'un qui s'habille.

- C'est bon.

- Êtes vous sûr que je ne dérange pas ?

Je me retiens de glousser, m'imaginant des choses peut catholique.

- Non je reviens d'une ronde.

- Ronde ?

- Oui, nous protégeons notre territoire et Paul nous aide.

- Paul ?

- Oui Paul, dit il perdu.

Je ne réponds rien, es ce que c'est son nom ? Sinon pourquoi me parlerait il d'un autre homme qui se transforme en loup.

- Mademoiselle ?

- Hein ? Pardon, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées.

C'est à son tour de rester muet quelques secondes.

- Vous ne saviez pas comment il s'appelle ?

- Et je l'aurai su comment ? Ce n'est pas écrit sur son front ! Grognais je

- Désolé, j'oublie qu'il ne parle plus.

Paul, j'aime bien, ça lui va bien.

- Acceptez vous de nous rencontrer ? Demande t' il assez stressé

**OoO**

**A suivre...**

**Je sais, j'ai encore coupé au bon endroit ! Bella a t' elle changé d'avis ? Et mon petit Paul, vous l'avez trouvé comment ? **

**Bisous**


	7. Chapter 7

**Réponses aux anonymes :**

**Guest : **Merci

**OoO**

**PDV BELLA**

- Oui, il... Paul veut vous voir. Je crois qu'il a quelques souvenirs mais je ne suis pas sûr.

- Très bien, où êtes vous, nous pouvons nous déplacer.

- Los Angeles.

Silence. Je suis amusée malgré moi.

- Cela pose t' il problème ?

- C'est un peu loin, dit il contrarié.

- Nous pouvons venir chez vous, ça serait surement bénéfique pour sa mémoire.

- Oui c'est une bonne idée.

Pendant toute la conversation, je me suis efforcée d'être aimable pour mon inconnu qui se nomme Paul. Sam m'a donné son adresse, nous devons partir dans quelques jours, le temps de régler quelques affaires.

**OoO**

- Tu es sûr de vouloir partir ?

Il souffle légèrement énervé mais il me sourit comme toujours. J'ai l'impression qu'il ne peut pas être en colère contre moi, comme si quelque chose l'en empêchait, mais je dois sûrement me faire des films. Comment cela pourrait être possible, il est déjà un loup il ne peut pas y avoir d'autre chose bizarre autour de nous, si ?

- Désolée, dis je penaude. Je crois que je ne suis pas prête à te partager.

Paul vient me serrer dans ses bras musclés, son nez se retrouve dans mes cheveux. Je crois que c'est sa façon à lui de me dire qu'il ne veut pas non plus, enfin j'imagine. Parce qu'il ne parle toujours pas. Ça ne revient pas en claquant des doigts. Quoi que, je pourrais essayer, sait on jamais ?

Non ça ne marche pas et mon loup me regarde de travers mais son regard est légèrement moqueur.

- Rien, je suis folle. Allons y.

Mon Paul porte nos quelques bagages dans ma porche pendant que je ferme mon appartement tristement. J'ai comme la sensation que je ne le reverrais pas tout de suite. Je crois que ce qui me manquera le plus c'est mon lit. Trop de souvenir y sont attachés.

Rapidement j'essuie la traitresse de larme qui s'échappe avant de partir. Paul me prend la main et l'embrasse tendrement avant de poser sa bouche sur la mienne. Trop rapidement à mon gout, il se recule mais me sert contre lui. J'en profite pour enfouir mon visage contre son torse et respirer à plein poumon son odeur.

- J'ai peur.

Mon loup passe sa main dans ma nuque et me masse. Ce mec a des doigts... Je pourrais avoir un orgasme sous son touché, je n' imagine même pas ses doigts à l'intérieur faisant des va et viens. Je gémis vraiment, mon sous vêtements s'humidifie rien qu' à cette pensée. Et bien sur son odorat hyper développer l'a senti. Il inspire plus fort et son pénis devient plus dur. Ce n'est pas la première fois que ça arrive mais il ne sait toujours pas à quoi cela peut servir. Enfin j'imagine, parce qu'il n'est pas gêné par cela alors que normalement dans un début de relation tu es sensé être gêné ou un truc du genre, enfin je suppose. A moins que mon Paul soit du genre pas coincé mais vu qu'il ne se souvient pas de son passé, sauf si c'est dans ses gênes...

Mon cerveau entre en ébullition, ça ne va pas du tout.

- Peur de ce qu'on va découvrir là bas, que notre relation change, que tout change.

Son index relève mon menton, il rapproche son visage du mien, son regard me captive, comme à chaque fois qu'il me fixe Le bout de son nez vient frotter le mien. Un sourire apparait sur mon visage et comme à chaque fois, le sien prend la même expression que le mien.

- Allons y, murmurais je

Nous partons pour quelques heures de routes. Je sais que je pourrais gagner au moins une heure en poussant la voiture mais je ne le ferais pas.

Paul me prend la main et ne la lâche plus du trajet sauf pendant nos pauses et encore, il n'est jamais loin de moi, scrutant toutes les personnes proches de nous, il est prêt à bondir sur sa proie si quelqu'un m'approche pour me nuire. D'ailleurs j'ai cru qu'il allait arracher plusieurs fois la portière passager de la porche. J'avoue que le voir légèrement en colère, ses muscles tendu, ses abdos qui ressortent, tout ça me retourne le cerveau et les hormones...

**OoO**

Une fois le panneau de la réserve passé, je ralenti considérablement, parce que je ne sais pas où je dois aller et parce que je veux retarder l'inévitable. Je crois que mon cœur ne va pas tenir. Paul me lâche la main et caresse ma joue, je tourne la tête vers lui, reconnaissante de son soutien.

- Toi aussi tu stresses.

Il gonfle les muscles et relèvent le menton, fier. Je pouffe de rire.

- Ça veut dire non ? Me moquais je

Il sourit.

- Pas très convainquant ! Dis je sur le même ton. Il va falloir revoir ton jeu... rajoutais je tragique.

Une seconde plus tard il est hors de la voiture, la portière légèrement arrachée. Rapidement je pile vu que mon loup est déjà de mon coté de la voiture en train d'ouvrir ma porte. Amusée, je me détache et passe sur le coté passager pour éviter la futur torture agréable. Alors que j'allais pour sortir de la voiture, mon loup a sauté par dessus le toit pour se trouver en face de moi, un sourire en coin sur les lèvres. J'ai appris qu'il aimait bien joué à me courir après, mais je ne suis pas très douée à ça. Rapidement je suis dans ses bras - qu'est ce que je disais ? - et Mr le loup me fait tourner très vite. Toute l'air de mes poumons sortent pour laisser échapper un cri strident mêlé à mes rires. Je ne vois pas son visage mais je me doute qu'il doit sourire.

Un raclement de gorge nous sort de notre moment intime. Adieu toute tranquillité mais pour lui je ferais n'importe quoi. Paul se retourne brusquement vers le bruit en grognant fortement.

Je regarde qui nous a dérangé, ils sont six, 5 hommes et 1 femme. Paul qui me tenait dans ses bras, me déplace brusquement derrière lui.

Celui qui me semble le plus vieux s'avance légèrement les mains en l'air.

Tu ferais mieux de baisser les yeux mon pote. Paul grogne et nous recule à mesure que l' homme avance.

- Paul c'est moi Sam, dit il en s'arrêtant.

Je mets enfin un visage sur l'idiot à qui j'ai parlé. Je les observe pendant que Paul et Sam se défient du regard. Je sais maintenant pourquoi mon loup est souvent moitié nu. Il n'y a que la fille qui à une robe assez courte. Elle a l'air en colère mais soulagée de voir mon homme, les autres sont tout simplement heureux. Je peux voir que certains essaye de me regarder avec beaucoup d'insistance. Même sans les voir, je me retrouve encore plus hors de leur vue.

- Tu ferais mieux de baisser les yeux si tu ne veux pas qu'on y passe la journée, dis je à Sam.

- Je suis son chef, grogne t' il.

- Tu es surtout un crétin.

Il me défit du regard essayant de m' impressionner. Il est mal barré, des connards j'en ai croisé et ce n'est pas maintenant que je vais céder.

- Tu es bien impertinente, dit il piqué au vif.

- Et toi, tu ne réfléchi pas beaucoup... Pour un chef, rajoutais je moqueuse

Je me décale pour me mettre devant mon loup qui essaye avec du mal de me garder derrière lui. Amusée mais à la fin légèrement énervée, je lui tape sur les mains pour qu'il arrête ça, ce qui fait ricaner ses supposés frères et sourire sa sœur. Il fini par me laisser faire ce que je veux mais il se colle quand même à moi, ses bras fermement autour de ma taille.

- Parce que tu crois sincèrement qu'il te prend pour son chef ? Loup stupide. Il ne souvient pas de son nom, alors ta hiérarchie... Laisse moi rire.

Rien qu'à son visage, je peux voir qu'il se sent con. Paul met son nez dans mon visage et ricane.

- Au moins certaines choses n'ont pas changé, boude Sam.

- Et vu son comportement ça va empirer, dit un des autre.

Moi je l'aime comme il est, parfait. A mes yeux tout du moins.

- En tout cas, rajoute un autre, même si tu ne te souviens pas de nous, on est heureux de te revoir.

- Ouais, on s'est vachement inquiété.

- Même à Léah tu as manqué.

La dite Léah grogne et envoie une droite dans le bras de celui qui parlé.

- Brute.

- Crétin.

- Andouille.

- Enfoiré.

- Et tu jures comme un homme.

Tout ce qui ne faut jamais dire à une fille... Léah, sûrement vexée, tourne les talons vers la foret et se transforme en loup.

- Quil ! Dirent ils.

- Qui fait sa ronde avec elle ? Je suis content que ça ne soit pas moi.

- Embry !

Paul et moi les regardons inter réagir, enfin je regarde mon loup et analyse ses émotions. C'est un mélange de joie et d'incompréhension.

- Tu es content d'être là ? Lui demandais je

Il baisse son regard vers le mien et lit dans mes yeux, avant de me faire un signe du menton.

- Je suis bien, tant que je suis avec toi.

Mon loup se penche vers moi et pose doucement ses lèvres sur les miennes. Le silence se fait autour de nous. Je n'aime pas être le centre d'attention surtout quand se sont des moment privés comme celui là.

- Vous savez que vous attacher à lui est dangereux, il pourrait vous quitter du jour au lendemain, me dit Sam.

Même sans mot, j'ai parfaitement compris que Paul refuse d'être séparé de moi, et inversement. Et si quelqu'un à le malheur de parler de ça ou pire d'essayer, il se fait botter les fesses.

Paul me recule et rapidement je m' éloigne alors qu'il se transforme. Il est magnifique. Tout en grognant il s'approche de Sam qui se recule.

- Je vais lui parler, dit le soit disant chef.

- Si tu permets Sam je vais le faire.

Je regarde celui qui n'avait pas encore ouvert la bouche. Ils se défient du regard jusqu'à que l'autre gagne le défi. Ce chef n'a pas l'air d'avoir trop d'emprise sur sa meute.

- C'est mon meilleur ami, je le connais mieux que personne.

- Ok, va y Jared.

Quelques secondes plus tard un autre loup est face de nous. Paul allait se jeter sur lui mais il s'est stoppé soudainement.

- Paul, demandais je inquiète.

Il ne me répond pas et fixe _son meilleur ami_. La boule que j'ai dans la gorge ne disparait pas, je ne suis pas rassurée, j'espère qu'il ne lui fait pas de mal où quelque chose du genre. Je vais pour m'avancer vers lui mais deux bras me retiennent. Je tourne la tête vers ce type. Je rêve ou il cherche à capter mon regard ? Bizarre ce type.

- Premièrement, personne ne me touche sans mon autorisation, deuxièmement, Paul va te botter les fesses et troisièmement, tu es qui ?

- Jacob, enchanté jolie Bella.

Génial, il me connait...

- Et bien moi je ne le suis pas.

Je me détache de lui et m'avance vers mon loup gris. J'attends d'être dans son champs de vision pour le toucher. Même s'il ne bouge pas, je le sens quand même se décaler vers moi, pour plus de contact.

- Tu vas bien ? Lui demandais je

Ce n'est que la seconde fois que je le vois sous sa forme de loup et c'est quand même impressionnant.

- Ne vous approchez pas ! Me grogne le pseudo chef Sam. Il va vous faire mal.

Je le regarde de travers et sûrement mon loup gris fait pareil. Sauf que mon homme se met à grogner et l'autre loup, Jared ricane, enfin je crois...

Paul reporte son attention sur moi, son nez humide prêt de mon visage avant de migrer la où l'autre crétin de Jacob m'a touché. Il renifle avant de porter son attention sur l'autre garçon qui semble faire parti de leur groupe et lui aussi à droit aux grognements - terrifiant - de mon loup.

- Ça y ai, il revient après plusieurs mois et il cherche la bagarre à tout le monde. Mais fait attention Paul, la dernière fois je t'ai foutu par terre ! Rigole t' il.

Lui ? Pff, gringalet arrogant. Paul tourne la tête vers celui qui est transformé et le fixe méchamment et avance dans sa direction. Rapidement je viens me mettre entre eux. Je ne veux pas de bagarre, pas pour le moment. Certes j'ai peur pour mon homme, je ne veux pas qu'il soit abimé par son soit disant meilleur ami. Je ne leur fais pas confiance, après tout je ne les connais pas et Paul ne se souvient pas d'eux.

Je fixe et doucement pose mes mains sur ses joues, dans ses poils gris.

- Pas aujourd'hui, d'accord ?

**OoO**

**A suivre !**

**Ça y est, la meute est là ! Je suis sûr que vous adorer Sam et Jacob !**

**bisous**


	8. Chapter 8

**Réponse :**

**MortalFlower : **C'est une très bonne question dont tu auras la réponse plus tard.

Et merci à tous de me lire !

**OoO**

**Même si tout le monde le sait, les loups vont confirmer l'imprégnation. **

**OoO**

**PDV BELLA**

Deux secondes plus tard, mon homme est redevenu lui, son visage dans mon cou, ses bras autour de ma taille.

- Je n'ai pas tout suivi, dis je perdu. Sa prise se raffermi sur mon corps.

En temps normal j'arrive à décrypter ses gestes ou ses expressions mais là...

- Je lui ai montré sa dernière bagarre avec Jacob, en autre. Et Jacob arrête de la regarder comme ça, elle ne le quitteras pas.

- Oh.

- Ouais...

- Tu es sûr ? Demande Jacob

- Oui je suis sûr crétin, je l'ai vu dans sa tête.

- Y' a des petits chanceux ! On échange quand tu veux Paul.

C'est Quil qui a dit ça, enfin je crois. Mon loup raffermi encore plus sa prise sur moi et sort son visage de sa cachette pour le fusiller du regard. J'en profite pour poser la joue sur son torse chaud. Il fait quand même un peu froid dans ce pays. Je suis habituée à ma chaleur moi, Paul lui n'a pas l'air gêné de se retrouver nu devant la meute et à 4 degrés.

- Tu en es sûr de ce que tu as vu ? Elle est... commence Sam.

- Oui ô grand chef, je suis sûr. Ce n'est qu'elle, affirme Jared.

Hein ? Je suis perdue, encore.

- Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ?

- Bien, dit le chef contrarié.

Ce type m'est de plus en plus antipathique. Je me demande ce que j'ai pu lui faire, en dehors d'être méfiante.

Ils se mettent à discuter entre eux, nous oubliant. Paul va chercher un nouveau pantalon. Finalement, il ne leur a peut être pas tant manqué que cela si au bout d'à peine une heure ils l'ignorent.

- Quelqu'un peut il m'expliquer ce que vous avez découvert ? demandais je

Toujours pas de réponse. Ok, ça fait plaisir...

- On va mangé ? Demandais je à mon amoureux.

Le silence se fait autour de nous.

- Miss anorexique mangerait elle ? Fait gaffe chérie tu vas prendre un gramme, il faudra te faire vomir.

La fille en colère de tout à l'heure est de retour.

- Et tu es ? Demandais je

- Celle qui lit dans la tête de ton loup.

- Hein ? Mon mais c'est quoi cette connerie ?

Je déteste perdre la partie, mais là je n'ai pas toutes cartes en mains et apparemment il m'en manque un paquet.

- Si on allait manger ? Propose Jared. Et on t'expliquera tout Bella.

- Merci.

Jared à l'air d'être le moins idiot. Nous partons manger chez Sam et sa fiancée.

Nous les suivons chez le chef qui n'a pas une tête de chef. Je suis heureuse d'arriver dans la maison parce que, je me répète mais j'ai froid. Paul qui me voit grelotter me prend dans ses bras et pose sa bouche sur la mienne. Son regard me demande comment je vais.

- Dans tes bras, je suis toujours bien, murmurais je

- En tout cas même amnésique, il n'a pas perdu ses bonnes habitudes, commente l'un d'entre eux que je n'identifie pas vu que je regarde mon loup.

- Vous le dites si on vous dérange, grogne gentiment Jared.

- Aller Paul détache toi de ta moitié, tu la verras toute vie, bougonne Jacob.

- Jaloux mon pote ? Se moque un autre.

- Non, grogne t' il vraiment.

- Mais vous n'avez pas fini de vous chamailler ? Souffle une voix féminine.

Ma politesse me rattrape et m'oblige à me retourner vers la voix de l'inconnue.

- Bonjour, me dit elle souriante, Emily, la fiancée de Sam.

- Bonjour, répondis je poliment.

Malgré ses cicatrices, je fais attention à ne pas la dévisager. Par contre elle ne se gène pas pour le faire... Je commence à comprendre pourquoi ils sont ensemble...

- Oui oui c'est Bella Swan, sourient Embry et Quil. On sait ! Rajoutent ils sur le même ton.

Un sourire crispé apparait sur son visage. Va t' elle devenir aussi antipathique que ce Sam ? Son regard se porte ensuite sur Paul, qui ne la regarde pas encore mais elle sourit avant de se diriger vers nous, vu qu'il me tient toujours dans ses bras. Quand Paul la voit approcher il se recule brusquement, en m'emmenant avec moi. Après un bref coup d' œil à mon loup, je le vois méfiant avant partir dans ses pensées. Emily semble triste et Sam la rassure en lui disant qu'il ne se souvient de rien.

- Ça va ? Lui demandais je une fois revenu à lui.

Sans m'indiquer une réponse, il reporte son attention sur Emily, ma jalousie pointe mais ses yeux me montrent juste une forme de tristesse avant de regarder Sam plus méchamment. La prise de Paul sur ma taille devient plus ferme à en devenir légèrement douloureux.

- Paul, je ne l'ai pas fait exprès, et Emily m'a pardonné.

Pourtant cela ne semble pas le calmer.

- Et tu fais mal à Bella.

La seconde suivante, ses mains ne sont plus sur moi, et sa chaleur loin de mon corps. Je me retourne brusquement pour le voir accroupi contre un mur, comme un animal pris au piège, paniqué.

- Crétin, grognais je contre Sam avant d'aller m'accroupir devant Paul qui se recule encore plus quand je veux le toucher.

- Hein ? Dit il perdu, sa fiancée semble lui expliquer mais je n'écoute pas.

Même si son geste me blesse, je ne montre rien et m'assoie à coté de lui et pose ma tête sur son épaule.

- Il manque une couverture et on retourne dans mon appartement.

Il gémit, triste, me faisant penser à un animal blessé.

- Regarde moi, s'il te plait, lui demandais je doucement.

Vu qu'il ne bouge pas, je prends son menton dans ma main et lui fait tourner la tête.

- Si tu devais me blesser pour une quelconque raison, jamais je ne pourrais t'en vouloir et tu sais pourquoi ?

Il me fait non de la tête.

- Même si tu ne te souviens pas de la signification de ces mots, je vais quand même te le dire. Parce que je t'aime et que jamais je ne pourrais me séparer de toi. Être loin de toi pendant quelques minutes n'est pas tolérable pour mon cœur...

Je vois dans son regard qu'il ne comprend rien mais vu qu'il décrypte plutôt bien les émotions de mon visage, il voit que c'est important et me serre fort dans ses bras. Son nez dans mes cheveux, le mien dans son cou.

- Bon ! Mes petits loups, c'est pas le tout, mais j'ai faim !

Paul et moi soupirons ensemble. Les jours qui suivent vont être pénible, parce que je n'ai pas vu d'hôtel, alors nous allons sûrement vivre avec une de ces personnes. Quel enfer. Mon appartement va me manquer, j'aimais notre tranquillité.

On se met tous à table, moi assise sur les genoux de mon loup, ses bras me tiennent fermement.

- Tu peux la lâcher, elle ne va pas s'envoler, dit Jacob moitié joueur moitié bougon.

Paul le fusille du regard sans pour autant me faire bouger.

Le diner commence calmement, je ne suis pas trop à l'aise avec toutes ces personnes qui je ne connais pas. Après tout je ne sais pas leur intention sur notre couple et sur lui. Paul lui semble se détendre et je le vois du coin de l' œil, observer attentivement tous les personnes présentes.

- Tu as des souvenirs ? Lui demandais je doucement.

Les autres ont du m'entendre et nous regarde attentivement. Mais Paul hausse les épaules sans vraiment me regarder.

Déçu chacun repart à ses discussions, je sens qu'il ne m'a pas tout dit mais je le laisse tranquille. Paul retourne à sa contemplation, je peux voir qu'il n'apprécie pas trop Sam mais qu'il veut protéger Emily se qui me rend jalouse, mais de ce que j'ai compris, il me quittera pas, ça Jared en est sûr et son chef l'a cru sans hésitation.

Ça cache quelque chose de louche, mais bon, mon Paul se transforme en loup. Je ne dois pas connaitre tout ce qui se passe dans leur vie.

Par contre il semble plus content de revoir Jared et les autres semblent être juste des proches. En tout cas, ils nous laissent déjeuner tranquillement, ce qui n'est pas une mauvaise chose. Il y a juste Léah, qui m'observe dubitative pendant que je mange. J'ai même cru l'entendre dire que je devais me faire vomir pour ne pas grossir.

Une fois que chacun à manger l'équivalent de ce que je mange en une semaine, nous partons dans le salon. Paul me ré installe sur ses genoux, son bras droit autour de ma taille, sa main libre tient ma main droite, ma tête vient naturellement se poser sur son épaule. Je soupire de contentement. Paul est aussi détendu que moi.

- Tu ne regrettes pas d'être venu ?

C'est moi qui aurait du poser cette question, son meilleur ami m'a devancé. Paul réfléchi quelques secondes avant de faire non de la tête.

- Et toi Bella ?

Je lève les yeux vers lui, étonnée qu' il me parle.

- Crois sincèrement que je ferais quelque chose qui ne me plait pas ?

Ils savent tous qui je suis, et connaisse mon sale caractère, donc personne n'est offusqué de ma réplique.

- La princesse a parlé, se moque Léah.

Je la fixe amusée et lève un coin de ma bouche.

- Et si nous parlions d'autre chose ?

- Quil a raison, que veux tu savoir Bella ? Demande Jared, gentil.

- Tout.

- Tu ne sauras pas tout, réplique Sam désagréable.

Nous soupirons tous.

- Quand s'est arrivé à Kim, tu n'étais autant sur la réserve.

- Oui mais Kim n'est pas une fille connu mondialement et elle est d' _ici_. Qui ne nous dit pas qu'elle va aller raconter cela à tous _ses amis_ ? Je ne veux pas que nous finissions dans un laboratoire. Je vous protège.

Je n'ai jamais été aussi offusquée de toute ma vie. Es ce que ça ferait désordre si je lui mettais une bonne gifle ? Paul a la même idée que moi sauf qu'il se lève, m'obligeant à me mettre debout, pour aller s'expliquer avec son « chef ».

Je reste devant mon loup l'empêchant d'avancer me mettant dos à Sam.

- Il n'en vaut pas la peine. Il fait juste un complexe d' infériorité ou truc du genre.

Je tourne légèrement la tête pour le voir fulminer avant de me retourner complètement.

- Un soucis ? Demandais je innocente.

- Tu n'es pas dans ton milieu ici alors fait très attention jeune fille, grimace Sam.

- Et après ? Tu crois que sous prétexte que je suis sortie de ma ville, je vais me taire sous prétexte qu'un mec qui se transforme loup me dit de le faire ? Tu rêves en couleur et si tu crois qu'en te comportant comme le roi des cons, ta meute va te respecter et te suivre partout. Ce n'est pas comme ça que ça marche dans la vie. Si tu ne veux pas qu'ils te lâchent, il faut être apprécié...

- Et qu'est ce que tu en sais ?

Sa voix est moins assuré, preuve que je l'ai touché.

- Parce que j'ai travaillé avec des trous du cul et crois moi, ils n'ont jamais rien obtenu de bon. Maintenant c'est toi qui voit.

**OoO**

**A suivre...**

**Sam va t' il réfléchir ? Bella a t' elle raison ?**

**Vous pensez quoi de la meute ?**

**Lâchez vous sur vos avis !**

**xx**


	9. Chapter 9

**Dans ce chapitre, vous allez savoir pourquoi Paul est devenu amnésique !**

**OoO**

**Chapitre précédent :**

**PDV BELLA**

_- Un soucis ? Demandais je innocente. _

_- Tu n'es pas dans ton milieu ici alors fait très attention jeune fille, grimace Sam._

_- Et après ? Tu crois que sous prétexte que je suis sortie de ma ville, je vais me taire sous prétexte qu'un mec qui se transforme loup me dit de le faire ? Tu rêves en couleur et si tu crois qu'en te comportant comme le roi des cons, ta meute va te respecter et te suivre partout. Ce n'est pas comme ça que ça marche dans la vie. Si tu ne veux pas qu'ils te lâchent, il faut être apprécié... _

_- Et qu'est ce que tu en sais ?_

_Sa voix est moins assuré, preuve que je l'ai touché._

_- Parce que j'ai travaillé avec des trous du cul et crois moi, ils n'ont jamais rien obtenu de bon. Maintenant c'est toi qui voit._

**OoO**

Je le défi du regard. Il fini par baisser les yeux. Je pars m'assoir sur le canapé, Paul pose son bras sur mes épaules, sourit comme un paon. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de le toucher, ma main vint se poser sur sa cuisse.

- Pouvons nous avoir plus de détails concernant tout ça, dis je en englobant tout le monde.

- Nous sommes des loups, commence Jacob.

- Sans blague ? Me moquais je

Beaucoup se mettent à sourire. L'ambiance devient plus sérieuse au fur et à mesure qu'ils m'expliquent tout se qui concerne les loups et les vampires ainsi que leur légende. Paul m'avait fait comprendre qu' il tuait des vampires mais l'entendre dire à voix haute est différent. J'encaisse presque aussi bien que lorsqu'il me l'avait dit sauf que là, ça prend une autre dimension.

- Tu encaisses ? Demande Embry.

- Je suis coriace pour une mannequin anorexique.

Je fais un clin d' œil à Léah qui me surprend en me souriant légèrement. Quoi qu'il en soit, toutes les pièces manquantes se mettent en place, j'ai juste une question.

- Vous avez parlé d'imprégnation, est ce que Paul s'est...

- Imprégné de toi ? Me coupe Jared.

- Qu'est ce qui te fait croire cela ? Demande Jacob manipulateur.

Je sens que lui et moi n'allons pas être de bon amis.

- Tout à l'heure tu as dit...

- Que c'était juste toi, complète Jared

- Ouais.

- C'est arrivé quand tu as croisé son regard.

Je me souviens de mes émotions à ce moment, c'était juste du bonheur, la partie manquante de ma vie.

- Comment ça c'est passé ? Demande doucement Léah.

Je souris.

- Je rentrais d'un shotting photo, c'était sur une route déserte, il était là, nu, en plein milieu de la route.

- Et ensuite ?

Tous leurs regards convergent sur moi attendant la suite de mon histoire qu'ils ne connaitront pas. Tout du moins pas pour le moment, je veux garder ces moments pour moi.

- Il a fallu lui expliquer certaines choses. Parfois il a des flashs de son passé ou c'est en rêve.

- Pourquoi il ne parle pas ? Demande Sam.

Je hausse les épaules.

- Pourquoi ne se souvient il pas de son passé ?

La bombe est lâchée, je me suis moi aussi demandé pourquoi il ne parlait pas. J'avais regardé sur internet, le résultat n'a pas été concluant. Je me suis aussi demandée comment il était devenu amnésique.

- Nous avons eu un incident pendant une ronde, explique Sam.

Paul et moi l'écoutons attentivement. Ça va peut être l'aider à débloquer ses souvenirs.

- Nous surveillons régulièrement notre territoire, et depuis quelques temps il n'y avait pas eu d'intrus, nous étions plus détendu, moins alerte. Jared et Paul faisaient leur ronde quand ils ont senti des vampires. Jared a appelé les renforts pendant que la tête brulé qu'est Paul les a poursuivit. Ils fuyaient tous, Paul a réussi à arracher le bras d'une femelle. Un des mâle s'est stoppé pour foncer droit sur Paul qui ne l'avait pas vu, il se battait avec la blonde. Le mâle a sauté sur le dos de Paul. Jared qui arrivait, pensait qu'il voulait lui briser la nuque mais il s'est contenté de poser les mains sur ses tempes. On se souvient tous du regard sadique du sang froid. Paul s'est effondré. Nous avons couru après ces monstres qui avaient beaucoup d'avances sur nous. On les a perdu à la falaise. Quand nous sommes allés chercher son corps, il avait disparu.

- On savait qu'un vampire ne l'avait pas pris, il n'y avait pas d'autre odeur, complète Jared.

- Vous ne l'avez pas senti ?

- Le temps n'était pas avec nous, il s'est mis à pleuvoir masquant toute odeur, explique Léah.

- Il a du courir jusqu'à l'épuisement, une fois la panique passé, il est redevenu humain, rajoute Sam.

Pour la première fois depuis le récit de Sam, je regarde Paul. Il est perdu dans ses pensées. Ma main sur sa joue le fait sursauter brusquement.

- Tu vas bien ?

Il fait oui de la tête pourtant je sais qu'il ment. Son regard me supplie, je sais qu'il veut la même chose que moi. Nous retrouver juste tous les deux.

- Merci pour toutes les informations, mais nous devons trouver un endroit où passer la nuit.

Une fois mes mots prononcés, Paul se lève rapidement et m'entraine vers la sortie.

- Tu peux aller chez Paul.

Nous nous stoppons tous les deux.

- Ce n'est sûrement pas ton appartement chic mais vous serez tranquille. En plus ce n'est pas très loin.

Paul semble apprécier l'idée. Nous sortons de la maison en suivant Jared qui se dirige vers la route principale alors que je vais prendre ma voiture. Paul me suit.

- Tu ne veux pas marcher avec ton ami ?

Mon loup me regarde paniqué. Je serre sa main en signe de réconfort.

- Tout vas bien se passer. Je te suis en voiture. Je reste juste derrière vous. Ok ?

Il m'embrasse avant de rejoindre son ami. Je monte dans ma voiture et me dirige chez Paul. Je suis excitée de voir sa maison. Voir comment il vivait avant de venir chez moi. En venant ici, à la réserve, je vais pouvoir découvrir quel homme il est. Voir sa famille, l' endroit où il a grandi, toute sa vie d'avant moi. J'espère que notre voyage va l'aider à ce souvenir.

J'aimerai qu'il retrouve ses souvenirs mais en même temps, je ne le veux pas. En dehors de l'imprégnation, j'aime ce qu'il est, son comportement, ses gestes, ses regards... Ne va t' il pas changer en recouvrant tout son passé ? Vais je autant aimer cette personne que celui que j'aime maintenant ?

Le trajet est effectivement court, nous sommes devant une petite maison carré de plein pieds. Il y a surement un petit grenier. Elle n'a pas l'air en très bon état mais suffisamment pour y être à l'aise.

Je rejoins Jared et Paul qui sont devant la maison. Pendant que mon loup observe son chez lui, je lui prends la main.

Mon loup secoue la tête et me tire vers la porte. Jared le regarde interrogatif.

- Je crois qu'il a eu un souvenir, dis je à Jared qui nous suit.

- Nous en avons beaucoup sur cet endroit. Nous avons retapé cette maison ensemble, il voulait s'éloigner de sa famille. C'était une ruine mais je trouve qu'on a fait du bon boulot. Je me suis aussi transformé pour la première fois sur le perron.

Paul tourne la tête vers lui et sourit avant de pousser la porte d'entrer. Nous entrons prudemment. L'entrée donne sur une grande pièce avec une cuisine sur la droite, au fond à droite, une pièce fermée qui doit être la salle de bain, le coin salon à gauche, avec un meuble sur roulette où se trouve la TV, au fond de la maison, des escaliers, à coté un lit. Un placard est caché sous les marches. Mais le mieux est la cheminée en plein milieu.

Mon loup me serre doucement la main, attendant mon avis.

- J'aime beaucoup, le rassurais je.

L'endroit est rustique, tout en bois, il n'y a que le strict nécessaire. J'aime la cheminée en plein milieu de la pièce. Je me vois déjà sur le canapé, blotti dans les bras de mon homme, sous une couverture en train de regarder le feu. D'ailleurs, on sent que personne n'est venu depuis des mois.

- Je vais aller faire le feu pour la cheminée, Paul, tu peux aller chercher vos affaires ?

Paul septique, regarde son ami. Je lui souris, il m'embrasse sur la bouche, passe à coté de son ami en grognant légèrement et sort de la maison.

- Impressionnant. Il est vraiment très protecteur avec toi, on dirait un vrai loup. Comme s'il avait oublié son coté humain.

- Combien de temps s'est écoulé entre l'attaque et la nuit ou je l'ai trouvé ?

- Je dirais 3 semaines.

- Ce n'est pas étonnant, commentais je.

Jared part chercher du bois pour le feu pendant que Paul revient avec quelques unes de nos affaires qu'il pose en plein milieu ne sachant pas trop quoi faire. Je le rejoins et me blotti contre lui, parce que j'en ai envie mais aussi parce que j'ai super froid.

- Je me sens bien ici et toi mon beau loup gris ?

Il me sourit et m'embrasse vraiment. Nos langues se caressent doucement, mes mains s'accrochent à sa taille, ses mains restent comme toujours la où il les a posé avant de m'embrasser. Parfois je rêve qu'il prenne des initiatives et me touchent plus que ça. Je sais aussi que c'est égoïste de ma part vu son état.

- Au moins il n'a pas oublié certaines choses, se moque Jared entrant avec du bois plein les bras.

Je ne peux pas retenir mon rire.

- Si tu le dis.

Nous partons nous assoir sur le vieux canapé qui reste confortable. Jared a du mal pour allumer le feu. Paul fronce les sourcils avant de se lever en direction de la cuisine. Il ouvre un des placard sans aucune hésitation pour sortir une bouteille de Tequila.

Je le regarde de travers alors qu'il se dirige vers la cheminée à coté de son ami. Il ouvre la bouteille pour verser un peu de son contenu sur le bois. Jared craque une allumette.

Effectivement, ça marche beaucoup mieux comme ça. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire devant cette scène. La mémoire commence à lui revenir. Jared, aussi content que moi, lui tape sur l'épaule.

La bouteille fini posée à coté du bois. Jared part rapidement nous laissant enfin tranquille. Je soupire de plaisir. Paul m'embrasse sur le fond. Nous finissons allongés sur le canapé, comme dans mon imagination.

Nous restons silencieux, je ne sais pas quand je me suis endormi. Je sais juste que j'ai passé une très bonne nuit.

**OoO**

Cela fait une semaine que nous sommes là et autant de temps sans que nous ayons quitté sa maison. Nous sommes juste sortis pour remplir les placards. Paul ne m'a pas lâché d'une semelle. J'aime être proche de lui, ce qui fait rire nos visiteurs qui sont peut nombreux, Paul n'aime pas trop être dérangé. Les autres loups de la meute disent qu'il se comporte comme un vrai loup.

Même si on dit cela en plaisantant, l'idée a fait son chemin dans ma tête. Après tout quand il s'est fait attaqué par les vampires, il était un loup. Personne ne sait comment s'est déroulé son réveil. Il devait toujours être un loup. Ce qui m'intrigue, c'est ce qu'à fait le vampire en posant ses mains sur sa tête. Es ce à cause de lui que Paul n'a plus de souvenir ? C'est l'explication la plus plausible. En tout cas, il faut espérer que ce n'est pas irréversible. Bien que je doute de cette théorie vu qu'il a quelques souvenirs qui lui reviennent.

Peut être que c'est infaillible sur les êtres normaux, mais que sur les loups et vampires s'est différent.

Néanmoins je garde mes idées pour moi, la meute a dû y penser.

**OoO**

Les jours passent tranquillement, je m'ennuie un peu mais tant que je suis avec mon loup, tout va bien. Nous en avons profité pour nous promener dans la réserve. Parfois un des loup est avec nous, souvent Jared, nous racontant des anecdotes sur la meute mais pas sur la famille de mon loup, ce qui m'intrigue mais s'il n'en parle pas c'est qu'il y a une raison, non ? Paul a quelques images de son passé mais pas grand chose.

Sam est venu pour proposer à mon loup de partir faire un tour dans la forêt mais il a clairement refusé, faisant comprendre qu'il ne voulait pas me laisser seule.

Pour une fois Sam et moi sommes d'accord, ça pourrait lui faire du bien, il a passé beaucoup de temps dans cette forêt. Il y a de bons moments comme des mauvais s'il doit passé par la pour se souvenirs et bien c'est ce qu'il fut. Certes, je l'aime comme il est mais lui n'est pas complet et ce n'est pas correct de vouloir le garder comme ça.

- Tu devrais y aller, dis je doucement alors que nous sommes assis devant la maison.

Paul grogne mécontent et comme d'habitude il raffermi sa prise sur ma taille.

- Je pourrais rester avec Léah.

Il fronce le nez.

- Quoi ? Tu préfères que je reste avec Jacob ? Me moquais je

Une seconde plus tard, il est debout devant moi, les muscles bandés, légèrement en colère. N'importe qui aurait peur mais je ne fais que rire ce qui le calme. Il vient se mettre à genoux devant moi, avec sa têt de loup battu.

- Je plaisante, mais tu devrais te transformer, cela pourrait t'aider.

Je touche doucement son front. Il fait non de la tête.

- Tu ne veux pas retrouver la mémoire ? Demandais je perdu.

Il fait oui de la tête et fait un signe dans ma direction me faisant comprendre qu'il veut rester prêt de moi.

- Moi non plus je n'aime pas m'éloigner de toi mais je veux ton bonheur. Puis je serais là quand tu reviendras. Ok ?

Paul ne semble pas convaincu mais il semble réfléchir à l'idée.

**OoO**

**A suivre...**

**Alors son histoire vous plait ? Pas trop banal ? Donnez moi vos avis ! Va t' il se transformer et aller jouer dans la forêt ? Lol**

**bisous**


	10. Chapter 10

**PDV BELLA**

Le lendemain, dès que j'ouvre les yeux, Paul me tend son portable avec le nom de Jared de marqué sur l'écran. Je mets quelques secondes avant de comprendre ce qu'il veut.

- On petit dèj, d'abord, dis je en me frottant les yeux.

Paul est déjà dans la cuisine alors que je me rallonge, la couverture sur le visage. Bien évidement il ne me laisse pas tranquille et découvre mon visage.

- Non, soufflais je. Finalement si.

Je souris devant la vision de mon amoureux avec un plateau rempli de nourriture. Paul installe prudemment le plateau sur mes cuisses et se colle à moi. Une fois notre petit déjeuner fini mon loup me remet le téléphone sous le nez.

- Tu es si pressée de me quitter ? Demandais je en faisant la moue.

Sa tête se secoue violemment. Je pose les mains sur ses joues avant de l'embrasser passionnément. Je savoure chaque seconde de ce baiser à défaut de pouvoir aller plus loin. Je garde fermement mes mains là ou elle sont, parce que j'ai peur de déraper. On dirait une nympho...

Mes hormones commencent à me travailler un peu trop, lui aussi sauf qu'il ne sait pas ce que signifie son érection. Et le voir se balader avec son pantalon tendu me retourne le cerveau parce qu'il n'y a pas que moi qui est titillé par mes besoins.

Pour me changer les idées, je prends le téléphone et appelle Jared.

Mon loup recolle son corps chaud contre le mien, son visage caché dans mon cou, son bras sur ma taille.

- Allo ? Dit il endormi.

- Je te réveille ? Pardon.

- Pas grave. Il y a un soucis avec Paul ?

- Non, mais il voudrait aller faire un tour.

- Vous avez besoin de moi pour une balade en amoureux ? Parce que vous voir dans votre bulle est assez gênant.

- Idiot, entendis je dans le combiné.

- Kim, boude Jared, je ne suis pas idiot.

- Si mon chéri, Paul veut aller faire un truc de loup. J'ai raison Bella ?

Je n'ai jamais parlé à cette fille mais elle va me plaire.

- Perspicacité féminine, rigolais je. Désolée Jared.

- Quand veut il que je vienne ?

Ce que j'aime beaucoup chez ce loup, c'est qu'il s'adresse à Paul sans passer par moi. Les autres me demandent la _permission_ alors que Paul est capable de prendre ses propres décisions ce qui nous énerve tous les deux.

Je regarde Paul qui hausse les épaules.

- Viens quand tu veux.

- Ok, j'arrive.

Jared raccroche sans demander son reste. Paul et moi passons quelques minutes blotti l'un contre l'autre, juste à profiter de la présence de sa moitié.

Paul remonte son visage en face du mien pour m'embrasser. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui prend mais je ne m'en plains pas, il s'allonge sur moi. Malgré moi, mes cuisses s'écartent pour que mon loup s'installe entre celle ci. Je ne peux retenir un gémissement de plaisir. Pourtant Paul ne fait rien d'autre que m'embrasser. Mes mains caressent doucement son dos, les siennes sont dans mes cheveux. J'aime quand il touche mes cheveux, ça me donne des frissons dans tout le corps.

Se souvient il de moment intimes passé avec d'autres femmes ? Je le recule un peu pour laisser exprimer ma jalousie.

- As tu ramené d'autres femmes ici ?

Ils froncent les sourcils et fait un signe de tête vers moi.

- Je sais qu'il n'y a que moi qui compte mais avant, tu ne te souviens pas ?

Il fait non de la tête.

- Tu n'as aimé personne d'autre ou tu ne te souviens pas ?

Il fronce le nez ce qui lui donne un petit coté attendrissant. Du coup je ne connais pas sa réponse mais après tout, cela a t' il un intérêt que je connaisse la réponse ? Non, mais j'ai quand même envie de savoir. Je me demande si Jared me répondrait.

- Voilà, du coup je perds le fil de mes pensées, dis je joyeuse.

Paul rapproche son visage pour frôler son nez avec le mien. Je me sens rougir sous l'intensité de son regard.

- Voilà ! On me demande de venir rapidement et je le retrouve encore au lit ! Tu es sûr Bella qu'il ne se souviens de rien ?

- Jared, ce n'est pas tes affaires !

Kim entre doucement dans la maison.

- Salut, nous dit elle timidement.

Je m'habille rapidement pendant que Paul et Jared sortent de la maison. Kim est assise sur le perron, je la rejoins.

- On y va ? Sourit Jared.

Paul fait un signe de tête et deux secondes plus tard, Jared est en loup. Paul le regarde avant de gronder et de se mettre entre nous et le loup.

- On ne craint rien, c'est ton ami, tu te souviens, le rassurais je

- Oui s'il te plait, ne m'abime pas ma boule de poils.

Jared, toujours en loup, couine, les oreilles basses, se qui nous fait rire. Paul ferme les yeux mais il reste lui. Il ne s'est pas transformé depuis notre arrivé.

- Qu'est ce qui les faisait se transformer au début ?

- La colère ? Demande Kim à Jared qui hoche la tête.

Paul n'est pas du genre à se mettre en colère sauf...

- Pense au livreur quand il m'a dragué ou à l'autre idiot.

Ça ne loupe pas, une poignée de secondes plus tard, mon loup gris est en face de nous.

- Impressionnant.

- Tu ne l'avais jamais vu se transformer ?

- Si, une fois mais je n'y suis pas habituée. Oui mon cœur ?

La grosse tête de Paul s' approche de moi.

- Je t'attends là, ok ? Va te dégourdir les pattes ?

J'ai l'impression de parler à un chien et pas à mon petit ami. Néanmoins je ne peux pas me retenir de passer la main dans sa fourrure. Il ronronne, ce qui fait ricaner Jared, enfin je crois qu'il rit.

- Amuse toi bien.

Jared pousse gentiment l'épaule de son ami pour qu'ils puissent partir. Il n'y a que moi pour tomber sur un homme qui se transforme en loup, mais même si notre relation est tordu je l'aime.

- On ne t'a jamais dit que fixer les gens étaient mal poli ?

- Pardon, rougit Kim.

Je la fixe quelques secondes avant de décider que cette fille me plaisait. Elle ne ressemble pas aux garces que je peux côtoyer. La Quilleute a l'air d'être une gentille fille intègre, ce dont j'ai besoin. J'aime les gens _vrais_, et même si je ne voulais pas venir ici, je commence vraiment à aimer les gens ainsi que la vie. C'est d'ailleurs assez flippant de se projeter quelques années plus tard, toujours avec mon loup et même des enfants...

Mon dieu, c'est moi qui imagine ça. Je n'ai jamais vraiment songé à fonder une famille, ma carrière me prenait tout mon temps, j'avais quelques relations mais rien de stable. Je ne me voyais pas dans le futur, je ne savais pas à quoi m'attendre mais ça, je ne le l'avais jamais pensé. Pourtant l'idée me semble attrayante. Je me demande si ça vient de l'imprégnation. Ce truc est assez bizarre. Même si j'ai compris l'idée générale, je ne suis pas complètement à l'aise avec ce truc.

- Es ce que tu vas bien ? Tu as l'air contrarié. Je peux te laisser tranquille si ma présence te dérange.

Je tourne brusquement la tête vers Kim. Elle a dû lire dans quelques magasines que j'avais un caractère bine trempé.

- Non non, j'étais parti très loin. Tu veux entrée ? Je me pelle les fesses !

Kim sourit avant de me suivre dans la maison. Elle regarde doucement partout. Je prépare du chocolat chaud.

- Tu n'es jamais venu ?

- Non, Paul n'est pas le plus sympa des loups.

Je la regarde étonnée.

- Il n'est pas méchant, mais disons qu'il n'est pas sociable. Il a été le deuxième loup à se transformer et pour gérer tout leurs trucs, il aime s'isoler et cette maison est son havre de paix. Emily qui, parfois, lui amenait à manger n'osait pas rentrer. Elle posait la nourriture sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

- Paul est grognon ?

- _Grognon_ ?

Kim rigole doucement.

- Ton loup est désagréable.

- Ça nous fait un autre point commun.

- De toute façon, vous êtes fait pour être ensemble.

- L'imprégnation, grimaçais je

- Ça ne te plait pas ?

On s'installe sur le canapé.

- Je ne sais pas. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me demander si ce que l'on vit n'est dû qu'à ce truc, ou si il y a un fond de vrai sentiments. Tu comprends ?

- Oui. Emily, toi et moi, on a vécu la même chose, on n'avait parlé ni même vu les garçons. Pour moi, il y a ce lien qu'est l'imprégnation, il est notre univers mais tout le reste, c'est _vrai_ comme tu dis. Personne ne t'oblige à lui dire des mots tendre, à l'embrasser, à prendre soin de lui. Tout ça c'est toi et c'est ce dont il a besoin. Pour l'imprégnation est juste un coup de pouce pour être heureux.

Kim me sourit amicalement, je me sens mieux, elle a raison. De plus je ne dois pas me focaliser sur ce truc, quand je ne le savais pas, je vivais très bien, je n'ai plus qu'à continuer.

- Merci.

- De rien. Je suis là pour t'aider.

Kim et moi passons une bonne journée, certes je n'oublie pas mon loup, j'espère que tout se passe bien pour lui.

- Ne t'en fait pas, je suis sûr que tout va bien.

- Suis je si transparente ?

- Non, mais on est toute passée par là.

Je réfléchi quelques secondes avant de me lancer.

- Tu sais, au début je ne voulais pas venir ici. J'avais peur de ce que l'on pourrait trouver. J'avais peur que l'on me l'enlève. Je ne savais pas ce qui allait se passer. Je ne me suis jamais attachée à quelqu'un avant et Paul a tout chamboulé. Dans le bon sens mais j'ai eu du mal à me faire à mon attirance pour lui et savoir qu'il a a un risque que l'on nous sépare... Je voulais être égoïste mais...

- Mais tu veux son bonheur.

- Oui, alors j'ai quitté mon superbe appartement et la civilisation pour... Ici.

Kim fronce les sourcils.

- Ne te méprend pas, j'aime bien l'ambiance calme qu'il y a ici mais j'ai grandi en ville, je ne voyais les arbres qu'en photo, comme les chemins de terre. Chez moi c'est du goudron, des routes sans bosse... C'est assez perturbant, mais contrairement à ce que je pouvais croire, je me sens à l'aise dans cette maison. Comme si c'était ma place.

Je ricane doucement.

- Je me suis même vu dans le futur... Ça a un coté flippant.

- Tu n'avais jamais imaginé ton avenir ?

- Si, mais je ne m'imaginais pas avec des enfants... En fait je n'imaginais pas ma vie comme ça. Tout est tellement contradictoire avec ce que j'ai vécu que je suis un peu perdue. Je voudrais en parler avec Paul mais...

Je me secoue la tête, sortant ses mauvaises idées de la tête.

- D'abord je dois aider Paul, la suite on verra, je sais juste que tout sera parfait.

- S' il est avec toi.

Kim et moi avons parlé en même temps. On se met à rire. Je pense qu'une nouvelle amitié vient de commencer.

**OoO**

**A suivre...**

**Alors cette nouvelle amitié ? Paul est toujours aussi mignon ? Comment s'est passé la balade ?**

**bisous**


	11. Chapter 11

**Lilou : **Je suis contente que tu arrives à aimer ce couple grâce à moi. Bisous

Pardon pour le retard, soucis de connexion internet ! La joie du satellite !

Bonne lecture

**PDV BELLA**

Les garçons ne tardent pas à rentrer. Paul se jette sur moi pour me prendre dans ses bras. Il cache son visage dans mon cou et respire mon odeur. Jared suit quelques secondes plus tard en riant, il a remit son jean alors que mon loup est toujours nu. Je prends une couverture et recouvre mon loup en fusillant du regard son ami.

- Qu'est ce que tu lui as fait ? Demande Kim gentiment.

- Pourquoi aurais je fait quelque chose ?

Il sourit fier de lui en s'asseyant sur le canapé. Je lui mets un gentil coup de pied.

- Tu vas te casser un ongle barbie !

Paul grogne mais ne bouge pas de sa cachette.

- Notre balade se passait bien, je montrais à Paul nos sorties - j'ai évité les moments moins joyeux - puis il s'est mis à penser à toi, tu étais partout, et à force ça m'a gonflé - je comprends ce qu'on ressenti les autres - et j'ai voulu me venger en lui montrant certain moment humiliant de sa vie.

- Comme ? Demandais je

Paul grogne gentiment et raffermi sa prise sur ma taille.

- Au début on ne maitrisait pas nos transformations, il s'est retrouvé nu assez loin de chez sa mère. Cela a été compliqué de rentrer, surtout qu'il a croisé des filles du lycée. Elles ne l'ont pas lâché pendant plusieurs semaines. Il y a une fois ou on s'amusait à courir les yeux fermés, il s'est pris un arbre.

Jared grimace.

- Le point positif c'est qu'il a eu un souvenir. Il s'est souvenu que quelques minutes après avoir pris l'arbre, je suis tombé dans la rivière.

Kim et moi rigolons, Paul sort enfin de sa cachette. Il m'embrasse sur la joue et va prendre une douche vu qu'il est couvert de boue et que feuilles. Je le suis du regard en soupirant.

- Tu baves, se moque Kim.

- Nia nia nia, boudais je. En attendant quand sa te démange tu peux te gratter.

- Outch, je n'avais pas pensé à ça. Il ne souvient de rien ?

- Non.

- Pourquoi je ne comprends rien... Oh, attendez... _Rien_ ? S'étonne Jared

Je secoue la tête négativement et ferme les yeux.

- Je sais que ce n'est pas correct mais parfois ça me démange. Et lui sauter dessus ne l'est pas non plus.

- Mais pourtant vous vous embrassez, souvent.

- Oui, mais j'ai dû lui expliquer.

- Pourtant ce matin...

- Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, peut être s'est il souvenu d'une fois où il a ramené _une fille_, crachais je

Jared ricane. Moi qui pensait que c'était un bon moyen d'en savoir plus sur sa vie d'avant. Kim le frappe gentiment et fait un signe pas si discret dans ma direction..

- Désolé. Tu sais qu'il n'y plus que toi qui compte, qu'importe le nombre de femmes avec qui il a couché.

Je le regarde effarée.

- Il y en a eu tant que ça ? Demandais je d'une voix blanche.

Jared regarde le sol, je me sens mal. Moi aussi j'ai eu des relations mais très peu. Alors que lui, apparemment il en a eu beaucoup.

- Je vais faire un tour.

Je pars rapidement avant que Paul ne revienne. J'ai besoin de digérer cette information, marcher sur la plage me fera du bien.

Ce n'est pas le fait qu'il est eu beaucoup de femmes dans son lit qui me dérange, bon si, un peu je l'avoue mais c'est qu'il était. Était il un coureur de jupons qui profitait de son physique pour les attirer ? Profitait il de la situation ? Était il un enfoiré avec elles ? Les jetait il sans ménagement une fois obtenu ce qu'il voulait ? Était il le genre d'homme que je déteste ? Celui qui n'a que faire des sentiments des autres ? Suis je trop fleur bleu ? Non... Suis je seulement vieux jeu parce que je n'aime pas les plans d'un soir ? Même si j'en ai eu quelque un, nos non sentiments étaient clair. Peut être que c'était pareil pour ces femmes ?

Je ne sais plus... Je sais seulement que je n'en veux pas à Paul, enfin je crois...

En parlant de lui, je le vois au loin qui me rejoint. Sauf que son chemin est arrêté par une grande femme qui se jette au cou de mon loup. Non mais c'est qui cette garce ?

- Cette garce est Rachel Black.

Je sursaute et me retourne vers Léah.

- J'ai parlé à voix haute ?

Léah me fait un sourire moqueur.

- Je sens que je vais détester toute la famille.

- Billy n'y est pour rien, dit elle amusée. Mais allons les rejoindre avant qu'elle traumatise le louveteau.

Nous faisons quelques pas, j'entends Léah grommeler qu'on aura tout vu, qu'il faut protéger le dangereux et instable loup.

Je suis prête à me jeter sur cette fille en la plaquant au sol, faisant rougir les footballeurs, mais je me retiens. Au moins Paul essaye d'enlever les tentacules de la garce.

- Cette fille est une plaie, je n'ai jamais pu la voir.

- Vous vous connaissez ?

- On était dans les même classe, sauf que mademoiselle avait décrété de la Push était un trou et qu'elle voulait fuir. Si seulement elle pouvait tenir les promesses qu'elle s'était faite. Se tirer et ne plus revenir.

Léah y met tout le venin qu'elle peut. Elle est comme moi, mauvaise quand elle a quelqu'un dans le nez.

- Ils ont souvent couché ensemble ?

- Une ou deux fois.

- Une ou deux ?!

- Oui, ils sont sorti ensemble puis ils ont perdu leur virginité ensemble. Paul l'a plaqué quelques temps après. Il ne voulait pas d'attache. Il préférait s'amuser.

Ce qui est bien avec Léah, c'est qu'elle ne mâche pas ses mots.

- Mais elle croit que Paul lui appartient, à chaque fois qu' elle revient en vacances, elle essaye de lui sauter dessus en disant à qui veut l'entendre qu'ils vont se marier et fonder une famille.

Je grogne légèrement, se qui est bien moins impressionnant que ceux des loups.

- Si tu veux lui botter les fesses, je t'aide avec plaisir miss anorexique.

Léah me tend son poing fermé, je le frappe. Décidément cette journée est riche en émotion.

- Léah, crache une voix.

Rachel s'accroche à Paul qui est soulagé de me voir. Je hausse un sourcil en voyant le bras de la garce autour du bras de _mon _chéri.

- _Oh mon dieu_ ! Tu es Bella Swan ! Je suis Rachel Black, ta plus grande fan, j'admire trop ta vie ! Moi aussi je veux être mannequin, dit elle me serrant la main.

Le point positif, c'est qu'elle a lâché _mon_ petit ami. Je souris, crispée, alors que Léah se moque discrètement. Paul nous regarde interrogatif. Je lui ai parlé de la notoriété qu'avait mon métier mais il ne semble pas comprendre le véritable impact des photos que je peux faire.

- Tu as vu mon chéri qui s'est ? Dit elle avec une voix légèrement nasillarde qui peut me taper sur le système ou bien, est ce tout simplement elle qui m'insupporte ?

- Puis je reprendre ma main ?

Je n'attends pas sa réponse et récupère ma main. Paul me sourit tendrement et s'avance vers moi mais bien entendu la reine des chieuses s'interpose.

- Je te présente mon petit ami, Paul Lahotte. Il est canon, n'est ce pas ?

Ok, si jusqu'à présent j'étais relativement calme, là je vais vraiment m'énerver. Mais avant je vais me venger.

- Ça pour être canon, il l'est, répondis je en fixant mon loup.

La garce sourit en bombant sa poitrine.

- Mais j'ai une question, c'est_ ton_ petit ami ?

J'insiste bien sur la possession.

- Parce qu'encore ce matin, quand je me suis réveillée dans ses bras, il était encore le mien, expliquais je en la fixant.

Au fur et à mesure de sa phrase, elle se décompose et Léah ne retient plus son rire. Paul en profite pour s'avancer vers moi et m'embrasser. Il me prend dans ses bras, son torse contre mon dos, ses mains sur mon ventre. Pour une fois, il ne met pas son nez dans mes cheveux mais il pose son menton sur le dessus de ma tête. Je l'imagine fixant cette Rachel avec un sourire moqueur.

- Tu... Lui... Vous...

Léah redouble de rire.

- Punaise Swan, toi je t'adore !

Nous commençons à partir mais je m'arrête et me retourne vers la garce.

- Oh Rachel, si jamais je te revois poser tes faux ongles de garce sur mon petit ami... dis je d' une voix calme.

Je laisse passer quelques secondes.

- Et bien... Bref tu as compris, dis je avec une fausse expression de joie sur le visage.

On rentre en silence mais Léah ouvre la bouche.

- Tu sais quoi Paul, je suis contente que tu te sois imprégné d'elle. On ne va pas s'ennuyer puis elle va te tenir par la peau des cou...

- Stop, la coupais je. On a saisi.

Léah nous laisse en chemin pour rentrer chez elle, Jared et Kim sont aussi parti.

- J'espère que toutes tes ex ne sont pas comme ça, parce que je ne garantie pas de les laisser en vie.

Paul me regarde de travers, je lui caresse tendrement la joue. Malgré moi, je n'arrive pas à me sortir de la tête toutes ces femmes qui ont osé le toucher. J' ai compris qu'il avait changé grâce à l'imprégnation, mais vais je arriver à passer outre son passé ? Après tout c'est quand même une parti de lui, certes oubliée mais quand même quelque part au fond de lui.

Je m'oblige à me sortir ces mauvaises pensées, de toute façon, je verrais quand il aura retrouver la mémoire. Je ne dois pas me focaliser sur ce genre de chose, ça ne servira qu'à créer des problèmes qui n'ont pas lieu d' être.

Paul nous emmène sur son lit et me sert très fort.

- Je suis désolée d' être parti, j'avais besoin de quelques minutes pour réfléchir.

Il me fixe, caressant ma joue.

- Es ce ta façon de me consoler ?

Il fait oui de la tête.

- Merci, murmurais je. J'avais besoin de réfléchir à une chose que Jared m'a dit.

Il exerce une pression plus forte sur la peau.

- Cela concerne ton passé et les femmes. Il a dit que tu en avais connu beaucoup.

Il fronce les sourcils et secoue la tête négativement. Il fait comme souvent, un coup de menton dans ma direction et pose ma main sur son cœur. Je lui souris tendrement, émue.

- Oui, il n'y a que moi dans ton cour, et je ne suis pas jalouse d' elles. Je me demande juste comment tu étais avant.

Il fronce les sourcils et le nez, ce qui le rend beaucoup trop craquant.

- J'ai parfois peur de ne pas aimer la personne que tu étais, murmurais je sans le regarder.

Je me sens mal de dire une tel chose, mais il faut qu'il sache. Je m'attends à un geste tendre de sa part, comme il le fait mais cette fois, il se recule trop rapidement et tourne brusquement dans la maison. Parfois il s'arrête en se tenant les cheveux, comme pour se les arracher. Je le regarde inquiète. Il n'a jamais eu ce genre de réaction, il n'est jamais violent ni brusque, les rares fois où c'est arrivé c'était lors des transformations.

- Paul, l'appelais je doucement.

Il ne m'entend pas et continu son manège, il jette un coup de pied rageur dans un des fauteuil. Je sursaute, j'ai même envie d'appeler quelqu'un mais je dois bien pouvoir le gérer. Il ne me fera pas de mal.

Quoi que, en voyant Emily... Non Sam était jeune, il n'a pas fait exprès. Je ne l'aime pas mais je ne peux pas lui reprocher ça.

Soudainement Paul se jette sur le placard sous les marches et l'ouvre brusquement...

**OoO**

**A suivre...**

**Je sens qu' avec cette suite, je vais recevoir des menaces de mort.**

**Vous en pensez quoi ? **

**bisous**


	12. Chapter 12

**Lilou **: J'aime mon coté sadique et ce n'est pas la dernière fin comme celle là !

**Lucile** : J'espère que tu ne seras pas déçu par la suite, et ce qu'il y a dans le placard.

**Bonne Lecture**

**PDV BELLA**

_Quoi que, en voyant Emily... Non Sam était jeune, il n'a pas fait exprès. Je ne l'aime pas mais je ne peux pas lui reprocher ça. _

_Soudainement Paul se jette sur le placard sous les marches et l'ouvre brusquement,_ déboitant le tiroir mais il ne s'en occupe pas. Il cherche quelque chose en fouillant frénétiquement mais il s'arrête et sors très délicatement une grande feuille de papier.

Il l'observe comme s'il mémorisait chaque coup de crayon donné, il passe même ses doigts sur le dessin et sourit tendrement. Je n'ose pas bouger, j'ai même l'impression de déranger.

Comme si je n'étais pas là, il pose le dessin sur le lit sans le quitter des yeux. Je regarde à mon tour la feuille et vois une femme d'une quarantaine assise sur un banc devant une maison, elle sourit tendrement.

- Qui es ce ?

Il sursaute et me fixe quelques secondes le regard vide avant de retourner à sa tache précédente. Une poignet de seconde plus tard, il sort une feuille vierge et un crayon.

Je le regarde septique. Je ne vois pas ce que ces objets ont à faire dans notre conversation. D'autant plus que depuis que je l'ai trouvé, il ne sait jamais servi d'un crayon, à se demander s'il se souvient comment écrire. Lire oui, mais je pense que c'est revenu pendant une de nos conversations.

Il part s'assoir à la table de la cuisine, la feuille devant lui. Il tourne le crayon entre ses doigts, je ne sais pas s'il a des souvenirs ou s'il essaye de se forcer.

Délicatement, sans faire trop de bruit, je le rejoins et regarde par dessus son épaule. Je n'ose pas faire le moindre mouvement de peur de casser quelque chose.

Puis si ça se trouve, il m'en veut pour ce que j'ai dis. C'est parfois compliqué de savoir ce qu'il pense.

Il n'y a que moi pour avoir des relations si compliqués, bien que je doute d'autant apprécier une relation si elle était simple.

Nous restons quelques minutes en silence, il fait tourner le crayon dans ses doigts, les sourcils froncés. Souvent il regarde le dessin de la femme. A bien y regarder, elle ressemble un peu à mon loup gris.

- Es ce ta mère ?

Il sursaute et me fixe comme si j'avais une troisième œil.

- Paul ?

Il tourne la tête vers le dessin et caresse les traits du visage.

- Tu te souviens d' elle ?

Il affirme.

- C'est bien ta maman ?

Il fait un autre signe positif.

- Elle est toujours sur la réserve ?

La maison ressemble à celle que l'on peut trouver dans le coin. Il fronce les sourcils, un souvenir lui revient en mémoire mais il n'a pas l'air agréable. Il se cramponne à la table, la faisant craquer. Je m'approche doucement et essuie une larme qui coule sur sa joue. Il sursaute au contact, sa tristesse me transperce le cœur. Je le prends dans mes bras et le sers le plus fort possible.

- Je suis désolée, dis je la voix tremblante.

De mauvais souvenirs me reviennent en mémoire. J'ai connu cette infini douleur.

- Elle est morte.

Je connais la réponse avant qu'il ne me le dise. Néanmoins, il me confirme.

- Pardon d'avoir éveillé ce genre de souvenir.

Il raffermi sa prise sur ma taille et fait un signe négatif de la tête.

- Ma mère aussi est morte. Cela remonte à 3 ans. Cancer. La seule chose que j'ai pu garder d'elle c'est le lit. Tu vas trouver ça bizarre mais elle est morte dedans. Pourtant elle l'a gardé toute sa vie. Il y a beaucoup de bon souvenirs comme son accouchement. Et oui, je suis née là. Josh est né à l'hôpital mais elle ne voulait pas recommencer cette horrible expérience. C'était aussi son lit d'adolescente. Il y a une trappe cachée avec son journal. Personne n'est au courant de cela, je le garde pour moi, j'ai l'impression d'avoir quelque chose de privilégié avec elle.

Je reviens sur terre avec les doigts de Paul qui me caresse la joue. On se sourit douloureusement. J'ai envie qu'il me parle de sa mère, ou au moins qu'il me la dessine parce qu'il a l'air bon.

- C'est toi qui a fait ce dessin ? Demandais je en le prenant entre mes doigts.

Il sourit fier de lui.

- C'est très beau et c'est un bon souvenir.

Retrouvant un peu plus sa joie il me déplace sur le lit et me sort une vingtaine de dessins concernant tous sa mère.

Je les regarde autant que je le regarde lui. Je pense que des petits flash lui revienne en mémoire. Des bons moments jusqu' à ce qu'il se mette à grogner méchamment. Mes yeux regardent la même chose que lui.

- Oh, un accident de voiture.

Je le vois sur le point d'exploser une nouvelle fois alors je recule tous les dessins. Il s'en voudra si jamais ils étaient abimés. Je le range dans le tiroir cassé.

- Tu as faim ? Je vais nous faire des sandwichs.

On mange rapidement avant d'aller nous coucher après cette journée riche en émotion.

**OoO**

Lorsque je me réveille, je n'ai pas cette sensation de chaleur autour de moi. Je grogne doucement. J'espère que notre journée se passera sur une note plus joyeuse que ces derniers jours. Paul fixait avec insistance la feuille blanche sans pour autant s'en servir.

Jared m'a dit que Paul adorait dessiner, c' était son exutoire quand il se sentait triste ou oppressé.

- Paul ?

Mon loup est assis à la table, la fixant. Je fronce les sourcils, il y a quelque qui ne va pas. Il n'est pas lui même depuis sa petite crise de colère, comme s'il me cachait quelque chose. Même s'il ne parle pas, il me le fera comprendre, je suis patiente.

Vu qu'il ne vient pas à moi comme il le fait en temps normal, je le rejoins et l'embrasse sur la joue avant de passer mes bras autour de son cou. Je reste debout derrière lui.

La feuille n'est plus vierge. Il a écrit quelques mots. Son écriture est maladroite et tremblante. Je peux aussi voir qu'il a pleuré. Ses larmes ont mouillé la feuille.

« Je n'aime pas la personne que tu es devenu. » maman.

Cette phrase ressemble à ce que je lui ai dit. «_ J'ai parfois peur de ne pas aimer la personne que tu étais._ » Es ce pour cela qu'il a explosé ?

- Pardon.

Je ne suis pas du genre à faire mes excuses mais là, il les mérite. J'ai dû lui faire doublement mal. Il me presse doucement la main mais ne bouge pas.

- Es ce que c'est les derniers mots qu'elle t'a dit ? Demandais je la voix tremblante.

Si c'est le cas, je ne pourrais jamais me pardonner une telle chose. Dieu merci, il tourne la tête de droite à gauche. Je soupire soulagée, je m'en veux un peu moins.

- Je suis sûr que ta mère est fière de toi. D'ailleurs elles doivent bien discuter avec la mienne. Maman est une vraie pipelette, elles ne doivent pas s'ennuyer où elles sont.

Je sens le dos de Paul se secouer rapidement. Une seconde plus tard, je suis assise sur ses genoux, sa bouche sur la mienne. Il n' approfondi pas le baiser mais je le sens sourire.

- Quoi c'est vrai ! Je suis sûr qu'elles sont contentes que nous nous soyons trouvés. Et peut être même qu' elles planifient un mariage, continuais-je dans mes bêtises.

Je ferais tout pour le rendre heureux, parce que s'il ne l'est pas, moi non plus. Et si je dois continuer à dire des bêtises et bien je le ferais.

- Elles ont peut être reçu des pouvoirs mystiques pour l'organiser.

Je frisonne et grimace d'horreur pendant que Paul se moque de moi.

- Te moque pas ! Boudais je.

Paul s'esclaffe.

- Ça m'apprendra à dire des bêtises, dis je masquant mon sourire.

Je ne peux pas rester longtemps à faire la tête que Paul me chatouille rapidement je m'échappe de sa prise et cours dans la maison, lui sur mes talons. J'essaye de le devancer, en vain. Il fini par me jeter sur le canapé, nous sourions comme deux personnes heureuses. On a retrouvé, pour quelques minutes, l'insouciance que nous avions à Los Angeles.

Depuis que nous sommes ici, les choses sont devenus trop sérieuses entre nous. J'aime la légèreté que nous avions au début et je vais tout faire pour la retrouver.

Après un bon petit déjeuner, nous partons faire un tour dans un endroit que je ne connais pas, je suis Paul qui lui semble savoir où il va. Tant qu'il y en a un de nous deux qui sait et il vaut mieux que se soit lui parce que moi et mon sens de l'orientation on n'est pas très copain.

Ma journée inconsciente et heureuse est vite partie aux oubliettes vu que nous sommes devant le cimetière. Les doigts de Paul se referment sur ma main.

- On est pas obligé d'y aller, le rassurais je.

Ses yeux se ferment brusquement, ses yeux bougent sous ses paupières closes. Je crois qu'il a un souvenir mais je n'ai pas le temps de poser la question que nous sommes partis dans la direction opposée. Je suis obligée de courir pour le suivre. Même sous mes appels il continu son chemin. Si je ne lui tenais pas la main il m'aurait laissé sur place.

Dieu merci, il s'arrête. Mes poumons me brulent, je ne suis pas une grande sportive. J'ai à peine le temps de reprendre mon souffle qu'il me tire dans le bâtiment en face de nous. C'est un fleuriste. Une ampoule s'allume au dessus de ma tête.

Sa main toujours dans la mienne, il me tire derrière lui en faisant le tour de la boutique.

- Bonjour Madame, dis je poliment sous son regard amusé.

Elle voit bien que je subis les différents changement de direction de mon petit ami. Bien évidement je ne fais pas attention et bute dans le dos de Paul qui s'est arrêté. Je me frotte le nez alors que lui n'a rien senti.

- Foutu loup, grognais je assez bas pour que personne n'entende.

Paul touche du bout des doigts les roses violettes.

- Ta mère aimait ces fleurs ?

Au son de ma voix il sursaute et me regarde comme si c'était la première fois.

- Quoi ? Tu m'avais oublié ? Demandais je faussement offusquée avec un sourire moqueur.

Une seconde plus tard, je suis plaquée brusquement contre son torse chaud. En parfaite contradiction, il me berce doucement, s'excusant silencieusement. Il me recule et me fait son regard de loup battu auquel je ne peux pas résister. D'ailleurs, je ne pas résister tout court...

- Prends les.

Paul prend délicatement le bouquet dans ses mains et se dirige vers la sortie. Heureusement que je ne sors jamais sans mes papiers et de l'argent liquide. Une habitude que j'ai prise à L.A.

La femme regarde Paul de travers mais s' adoucit quand elle me voit lui tendre des billets. Je vais rejoindre Paul rapidement avant qu'il ne le laisse sur place.

- Prenez soin de lui Mademoiselle, c'est un bon garçon même s'il a fait quelques bêtises depuis la mort de sa mère. Mais ça n'a pas été facile avec un père qui n'était pas là.

Je ne sais pas si je devais entendre sa dernière phrase. En tout cas vu le son de sa voix, son père ne semble pas quelqu'un de très fréquentable. Pourtant de ce que j'en ai vu sa mère a l'air d'être une gentille femme.

Après un au revoir je cours rejoindre Paul. Dieu merci il n'est pas très loin à regarder les fleurs.

- Je suis sûr qu'elle va les aimer. Allons lui porter, d'accord ?

Il me grimace un sourire. Nous partons lentement vers le cimetière. Bizarrement il ne cherche pas la tombe et s'y dirige directement. Quand j'ai repéré celle-ci je m'arrête et le laisse finir le chemin tout seul. Bien évidement il ne comprend pas et s'arrête à coté de moi.

- Va y, lui dis je doucement.

Il me fait non de la tête avec un regard paniqué.

- Si, c'est quelque chose que tu dois fait seul.

**OoO**

**A suivre...**

**Alors ? Ce chapitre est un peu plus triste.**

**La maman est apparue, vous en pensez quoi ? Et le passé de Bella ?**

**Et comme d'habitude, vos avis me font plaisir.**

**Bisous **


	13. Chapter 13

**Lucile : **Oui, tout ne peut pas rose dans la vie. En tout cas, je suis contente que tu aimes mon histoire. bisous

**PDV BELLA**

_Il me grimace un sourire. Nous partons lentement vers le cimetière. Bizarrement il ne cherche pas la tombe et s'y dirige directement. Quand j'ai repéré celle-ci je m'arrête et le laisse finir le chemin tout seul. Bien évidement il ne comprend pas et s'arrête à coté de moi. _

_- Va y, lui dis je doucement. _

_Il me fait non de la tête avec un regard paniqué._

_- Si, c'est quelque chose que tu dois fait seul._

Il montre l'endroit où je me trouve.

- Oui, je t'attends là.

Je lui caresse la joue et le pousse gentiment. Il s'avance maladroitement et plie les jambes pour se laisser tomber à genoux. Il pose délicatement les fleurs sur la tombe et caresse le bois qui sert de pierre tombale. D'où je suis, je peux voir une colombe de taillée dans le bois. C'est très jolie. Il n'y a que le nom que je comprends, le reste doit être du Quilleute.

Paul fixe la tombe, je suppose qu'il lui parle dans sa tête. Je faisais pareil quand j'allais voir ma mère. Au début j'y allais souvent, puis j'ai arrêté. Je me suis rendu compte que je n'avais pas besoin d' aller sur sa tombe pour lui raconter ma vie. Je n'avais qu'à fermer les yeux et l'imaginer près de moi. Comme le vent qui glisse sur ma peau, pour moi c'est une caresse de ma mère.

- Coucou maman, murmurais je très bas en souriant doucement.

Je ferme les yeux pour me rappeler d'elle et de nos souvenirs. Je n'y ai pas pensé souvent ces dernières semaines avec la venue de Paul il m'a complètement accaparé.

Paul me sort de mes pensées en me prenant la main pour m'emmener vers la tombe. Avec des gestes et signes de la tête il discute avec sa mère. Je crois qu'il me présente.

- Bonjour madame.

Nous restons encore quelques minutes dans le calme jusqu'à ce que nous entendons un hurlement de loups, suivi de plusieurs.

Paul se crispe et commence à trembler. Je panique, que se passe t' il ? Mon regard balaye le paysage comme si j'allais voir quelque chose en particulier.

- Paul ? L'appelais je la voix tremblante.

Tout cela ne me rassure pas. Je ne le sens pas.

- Rentrons, s'il te plait.

J'arrive à le tirer vers la maison, tout en restant sur mes gardes, il est toujours sur le point de se transformer.

Nous sommes sur le chemin qui mène à la maison mais on entend d'autres hurlements et bruits assez bizarre. Paul a atteint son point de rupture et explose en loup. Vu que je m'y attendais j'ai le temps de reculer, certes je fini quand même sur les fesses. Dieu merci il n'y a personne autour de nous. Paul se met lui aussi à grogner, je m'attends à ce qu'il parte rejoindre les autres mais non il se contente de grogner et de tourner autour de moi. Je reste figée, les fesses encore par terre. Parfois il ferme les yeux et secoue la tête. Il doit entendre les pensées de la meute.

Par contre je ne sais pas si ce sont des souvenirs qui reviennent ou bien il n'aime pas ce qu'il voit dans sa tête. Tout en continuant à roder autour de moi, il scrute les alentours, prêt à bondir.

Je n'en suis pas sûr mais on dirait qu'il me protège. L'instinct de loup à prit le pas sur le tueur de vampires qu'il est.

Je savais que lire ce livre sur les loups et leur meute me serait utile.

- Bella ! Paul !

Jared se dirige vers nous en courant mais il s'arrête quand Paul se met en position d'attaque face à lui. Il lève les mains pour calmer le jeu.

- Je venais juste de me transformer quand j'ai senti Paul dans ma tête. C'était discret parce qu'il n'est pas tout le temps connecté sur la même longueur. Il était trop en mode loup. Bref, Sam qui était sur place m'a ordonné de faire demi tour pour l' empêcher de venir.

- Il n'allait pas venir.

- Il était partagé entre venir aider la meute et te protéger. Enfin, c'est ce que j'ai pu saisir. Parfois le coté humain reprenait le dessus.

Jared semble soucieux.

- Et maintenant ? Tout va bien ? Demandais je d'une petite voix.

- Oui oui, un nomade chassait sur nos terres, on l'a maitrisé et détruit.

Je sens qu'il ne me dit pas tout mais je ne vais pas chercher plus loin, je ne veux surtout pas savoir ce qui se passe vraiment dans cette forêt.

- Vous feriez mieux de rentrer, tu n'as pas l'air bien Bella.

- Que veux tu, je ne suis pas habituée à tous ces trucs... Savoir que ça se passe _vraiment_.

Paul pose sa grosse tête poilu sur mon épaule et gémit doucement. J'en profite pour me relever et m'aider de son corps pour m'accrocher.

- Ne t'en fait pas, dans quelques minutes j'irai mieux.

Je me dirige doucement vers la maison, les jambes légèrement tremblantes. Jared qui voit mon état m'approche mais Paul qui est toujours en loup se met entre nous deux.

- Ok, je ne m'approche pas.

- Couche toi Paul, ordonne une voix féminine qui vient de je ne sais trop où. Bella, grimpe sur son dos.

- Hein ?

Jared ricane et Léah a un sourire moqueur.

- Tu ne tiens pas de bout Swan, et faire un tour de loup géant n'est pas donné à tout le monde.

- Euh non non...

- Aller, Miss anorexique, en selle.

Je lui tire la langue et cède. Le contre coup me rattrape. Maladroitement je grimpe sur son dos. Paul se relève doucement sous le regard moqueur des deux autres. Il relève la tête fièrement, je me demande s'il remue la queue...

Ok, on arrête les bêtises.

Et heureusement le trajet est court. Paul met quelques minutes à redevenir lui même.

- Et toi Léah ? Tu y étais ?

- Ouaip ! Sourit elle fière. Mais t'inquiète on s'y fait.

Je pars m'allonger sur le canapé et ferme les yeux pendant que les loups grignotent, encore. A demi endormi je les entends quand même.

- Tu crois que Sam est guéri ? Demande Jared.

- Bien évidemment, grogne Léah mécontente. Ça lui aurait fait les pieds d'être plus gravement blessé. Foutu régénération rapide. Et de toute façon, je ne vais pas le plaindre. A se prendre pour le plus fort c'est ce qui arrive.

- Bien fait pour lui, murmurais je. Je l'aime pas.

Mes mots font rire les trois loups. Néanmoins, je ne partage pas leur hilarité et m'endors.

**(Merci à pour l'idée de tuer de Sam ou de le blessé. J'avais prévu l'attaque mais pas ça !)**

**OoO**

La réalité me rattrape quelques jours plus tard avec mon portable enfin le calendrier qui m'indique que j'ai une séance photo. Et je ne peux pas passer outre. Je suis l'égérie de cette marque et il me paye bien. Mes parents n'ont jamais été riche. Tout ce que j'ai, je le dois à mon travail. Si je veux garder ma Porche et mes petits avantages, je dois continuer. Puis ce n'est pas comme si c'était fatiguant, c'est selon moi, le job parfait.

Certes je ne vais pas me plaindre, j'aime mon métier et soyons honnête, c'est de l'argent gagner facilement. Je n'ai jamais eu besoin de faire de régime, ni toutes sortes de soins que font les autres filles.

Il va falloir que je parte plusieurs jours et comme ça, je pourrais nous ramener d'autres affaires. Parce que je ne veux plus quitter la réserve, les arbres et l'air pur. Bien sûr les routes plates et goudronnées ou je peux marcher en talons vont me manquer. Mais pour le bonheur de mon loup, je peux faire ce sacrifice. De toute façon, sa place est ici et la mienne se trouve à coté de lui.

Paul est parti faire un tour avec Jared. Au début il a refusé d'aller se balader dans la forêt. Après la venue du vampire, je crois qu'il était devenu encore plus protecteur. Il a vraiment revu le danger et s'est rendu compte que ce n'était pas que des souvenirs. Puis les autres l'ont rassuré en disant que les vampires n'oseraient jamais venir jusqu'au milieu de la réserve. Je pense qu'une partie de lui n'était pas rassurée de croiser ces monstres. Et j'avoue que moi non plus. Saurait il se défendre ? Avant il était un redoutable combattant, plein de hargne et de rancœur mais maintenant, je ne le vois pas pas comme ça et je doute que lui aussi se voit ainsi.

Je prépare un petit sac pour le nécessaire quand les autres reviennent.

- Alors Miss anorexique en à marre de la vie au grand air ? Elle fuit ? Se moque Léah.

Sauf que mon loup ne comprend pas encore le gentil sarcasme. Il tombe à genou devant moi, pose sa tête sur mon ventre, ses bras autour de ma taille serrant assez fort. Il gémit tristement, comme un loup blessé.

Je fusille Léah du regard.

- Oups...

Pourtant elle n'a pas l'air très affecté. C'est Léah, j'ai appris à la connaitre au fil des semaines. Et j'aime son coté brut de décoffrage.

Je passe les mains dans ses cheveux, mes ongles grattent son cuirs chevelu. Paul frotte son nez contre mon ventre.

- Je dois retourner à Los Angeles pour quelques jours et après je reviens. Je ne t'abandonne pas. Jamais.

- Ouais, mon pote, on va passer quelques jours entre mecs. Tu sais, boire de la bière, regarder un match de foot, jouer au poker, se gratter les co...Parler de nos merveilleuses femmes, rajoute t' il en voyant mon regard mauvais.

- Merci mec, je suis flattée que tu m'inclues dans tes plans, grogne Léah.

- Oh tu as qu'à aller avec Bella et ses trucs de filles.

Je pouffe de rire devant la tête choquée de la louve.

- C'est sûr que je ressemble à une de ces pouffes de magasines. Sans vouloir te vexer Bella.

- C'est vrai que voir une séance photos de mannequin en lingeries n'est pas un truc de mecs. Vous préférez sûrement vous branler sur les magasines... Alors Léah, tu es partante ?

- Bordel, Swan, je t'adore.

On rigole devant la tête de Jared. Bien sur mon loup n' a plus ce genre d'idée.

- On part dans une heure, l'informais je

Jared et Léah nous laissent. Paul se relève et me serre dans ses bras.

- Toi aussi tu vas me manquer. Mais on s'enverra des SMS et je t'appellerais. Puis tu vas passer du temps avec tes amis. Ça te fera du bien, tu auras peut être d'autres souvenirs.

Il me fait un bref signe de tête, pas convaincu.

**OoO**

- Aller Swan, lâche ton loup, tu le reverras ! Puis si tu ne te dépêches pas, c'est moi qui conduit ta petite merveille !

- Je t'aime mon loup.

Il m'embrasse comme il ne l'a jamais fait. Je suis toute retournée par son baiser mais apparemment, lui aussi. Zut, je ne veux plus partir...

Léah s'acharne sur le clacson. Je soupire avant de quitter à regret mon loup. On part rapidement avant que je fasse demi tour.

- Tu sais que Paul a...

- Pas là, dis je tapotant mon oreille.

Si jamais ils savaient pour _ça_, ils ne vont pas arrêter de se moquer de lui et le pauvre sera incapable de comprendre pourquoi.

Quelques kilomètres plus loin, Léah se lâche.

- Tu sais que Paul a une érection ?

- S'il n'en avait qu'une, gémissais je

- Ça lui arrive souvent ?

- De plus en plus.

- Et tu t'en sers ? Ricane t' elle.

- Tu sais bien que non. On en est pas là.

- Dit donc, ça doit lui changer !

- Il n'est pas en manque, il est juste...

Je réfléchi à la façon de formuler mes pensées. Je n'en ai jamais parlé à personne, je ne sais pas comment elle pourrait réagir.

- Il ne souvient pas sexe ?

- Non.

Je soupire avant de me lancer et lui parler de son évolution depuis que je l'ai trouvé. On passe une bonne partie du trajet à en parler.

- On dirait qu'il se comporte comme un loup, dit elle en conclusion.

- Toi aussi tu trouves.

- C'est assez bizarre.

- Pas tant que ça.

- Que veux tu dire ?

- D'après ce que vous m'avez dit, quand son accident est arrivé, il était en loup. Ça a sûrement un rapport. Puis le vampire qui a enlevé ses souvenirs a atteint l'homme pas le loup. Quand vous vous transformez, il y a une infime partie de votre esprit qui est en symbiose avec le loup et selon moi, c'est cette partie de son cerveau qui est restée intacte, faisant oublier tout le reste. C'est pour cela qu'il ne parle pas.

- Parce qu'un loup ne parle pas.

- Non, il communique par geste, par contact.

- Ce n'est pas idiot comme théorie.

**OoO**

**A suivre...**

**Alors la théorie de Bella ?**

**Vous détestez toujours Léah ? **

**Paul en mode loup pas gentil, vous aimez ? **

**Vos avis me font toujours plaisir, bisous **


	14. Chapter 14

**PDV BELLA**

_- Parce qu'un loup ne parle pas._

_- Non, il communique par geste, par contact. _

_- Ce n'est pas idiot comme théorie._

Je rougis sous le petit compliment glissé.

- Pourquoi tu ne nous en as pas parlé plus tôt !?

- Je pensais que vous aviez eu l'idée, dis je en haussant les épaules.

- Sam est sensé être notre alpha, la tête pensante. Pff, connerie et si ce n'était pas lui, ça aurait été Jacob... Celui là, en dehors de trouver une fille pour écarter les cuisses...

- Bordel...

Je suis choquée par ses mots. Jacob, le chef de meute ? On aura tout entendu.

- N'est ce pas ? Entre mon ex fiancé qui me plaque à cause de l'imprégnation et ce petit crétin boutonneux...

- Ok, il va falloir que tu me racontes toute l'histoire.

On passe le reste du trajet à parler d' histoire de son peuple et elle appelle Sam pour l'informer de ma théorie qui à entendre sa voix vient d'avoir LA révélation.

Contrairement à la première fois, le chemin est plus court, plus vite j'aurai commencé, plus vite j'aurai fini.

Léah est émerveillée par tout ce que nous entoure. On arrive rapidement chez moi.

- Il y en a qui ne s'en font pas, dit elle visitant mon appartement.

- Fait comme chez toi, dis je évasivement.

Je me laisse tomber sur le canapé et ferme les yeux. Je me souviens de tous nos moments avec Paul. D'ailleurs il faudrait que je vois mon frère avant qu'il ne vienne me chercher.

- Bouge tes grosses fesses, je veux aller dans un Fast Food. Et je veux marcher sur Rodéo Drive. Je veux aussi aller à Beverly Hills.

- On est à Beverly Hills.

- Hein ? Mais j'ai pas vu le panneau ! Puis je ne savais pas qu'il y avait des appartements.

- Très peu, ce sont des anciennes maisons. Mais bon le plus petit fait 100m².

Je rigole. Elle me frappe.

- Aie !

- Te moque pas, c'est la première fois que je sors de la réserve. Non Port Angeles et Forks ne comptent pas.

Je me change et nous partons diner avant d'emmener mon amie visiter les alentours. Par contre nous ne rentrons pas tard pour ma séance photo de demain.

Avant de me coucher, j'envoie un SMS à mon chéri qui me répond rapidement. Ma nuit fut reposante bien qu' au réveil j'ai été déçu, je n'avais pas les bras de mon loup autour de moi.

Au radar je vais réveiller Léah qui me répond en grognant.

- On part dans 20 minutes, la préviens je

Je pars me doucher et m'habille rapidement. Pas la peine de faire plus, de toute façon je vais passer plus d' une heure au maquillage.

Léah siffle dans mon dos.

- Sacré lit. Un baldaquin. On ne se refuse rien.

- Merci mais c'était celui de ma mère.

Léah est au courant pour ma mère, et ce lit est un des rares plaisirs qu'ils s'étaient offert.

- Oh... Bon on va petit déjeuner j'ai faim.

- On te prendra un truc sur la route.

- Tu ne manges pas ?

- Pas avant une séance. Tu sais, ventre plat et tout le bla bla.

- Punaise, je ne voudrais pas ta vie.

- Moi non plus ! souriais je, pourtant je tuerais quiconque voudrait me la prendre.

On rigole avant de partir. Quand j'arrive, on me saute dessus comme d'habitude. Léah part prêt du buffet tout en regardant autour d'elle. Je m'amuse à ma séance. C'est ma normalité à moi. Puis quelque part j'aime le regard des autres sur moi, je me sens importante. Maman est morte, papa est trop occupé par son travail et n'aime pas mon métier et avec Josh on ne se voit pas souvent. Et savoir que des gens veulent être avec ou comme moi me rassure.

- Tu sais que je vais être jalouse Swan.

- Pourquoi demandais je après ma séance photo.

- Tu manges normalement, et je t'ai vu au réveil, tu es belle au naturel. Alors c'est pas juste, tu as tous pris et rien laisser aux autres !

Je lève les yeux au ciel. Je comprends que ça ne soit pas facile pour elle mais une bonne coupe de cheveux et des robes plus jolies ne lui ferait pas de mal, sans forcement que ça soit de la haute couture.

- Swan est toujours canon. Aller, un dernier ensemble.

- J'en peux plus, murmurais je.

Quand je rejoins la scène, il y a l'autre mannequin homme. Je vois Léah qui le fixe avec envie, moqueuse je lui tire la langue.

Lorsqu'il pose ses mains sur moi, je ne suis pas aussi à l'aise que d' habitude. Avant cela m'indifférait mais maintenant ça me gêne. Es ce dû au fait que je sois en couple avec Paul ? Ou l'imprégnation ?

Peut importe tant que mes photos ne sont pas loupées.

On remballe enfin. Quand je reviens, Léah regarde discrètement l'autre mannequin qui continue ses photos.

- Oublie, c'est un égocentrique.

- Mouais. On fait quoi maintenant ?

- Shopping sur Rodéo Drive.

Léah ne s'attend pas à ce qui va lui tomber sur le bout du nez !

On marche tranquillement sur l'avenue, je savoure chaque instant, ça me fait du bien de me retrouver à la civilisation.

- Bordel, la Push me manque, dit mon amie mal à l'aise.

Il faut dire qu'elle détonne si on la compare à toutes ses filles qui sont peinturlurées et engoncées dans leurs vêtements.

Je lui souris pour la rassurer.

- Pas toi ?

- C'est Paul qui me manque, je suis bien là où il est puis j'ai grandi ici. Même si plus jeune il fallait que j'économise avant de m'acheter le moindre tee-shirt. Tu es dans ma forêt à moi !

On marche encore un peu.

- Viens, allons là.

- Tu veux te faire une nouvelle coupe de cheveux ?

- Nan !

Mon amie n'a pas le temps de faire demi tour que le coiffeur nous a sauté dessus.

- Que pouvons nous faire pour vous ?

Ils s'adressent à moi, ne regardant même pas mon amie. Je n'aime pas ce genre de comportement mais je m'y suis faite.

- C'est pour mon amie.

Il grimace.

- Il lui faut quelque chose de facile à coiffer et rapide.

Le coiffeur tourne autour de Léah comme un prédateur prêt à sauter sur sa proie. Je me demande quelle tête ils feraient si elle se transformait...

- Je vois, je vois, dit il en soulevant les cheveux. Je sais !

Il sautille presque sur place.

- Et pour vous miss ?

- Manucure et pédicure pour nous deux.

Léah me regarde les yeux exorbités.

- Swan, ce n'est pas mon truc.

- Je sais bien et je ne veux pas te changer mais se faire dorloter a du bon et permet de se décontracter. En route !

Nous y passons une bonne heure. Léah est choquée quand elle voit les coups de ciseaux. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire.

- Tu me le payeras Swan.

Je ricane.

- Et encore, tu n'as rien vu, dis je sadique. La prochaine étape est l'épilation...

- Dans tes foutus rêves ! Puis je m'épile moi-même miss je n'ai pas de poil.

- Forcement, dès qu'il y en a un qui ose pointer le bout de son nez, il rencontre mon épilateur. Puis juste tes sourcils. Ça ne fait presque pas mal, c'est soit ça soit le maillot intégral.

- Oh, s'offusque t' elle. Personne ne touche à cette partie de mon corps...

Le coiffeur lui montre sa nouvelle coupe. Il a juste rafraichi son carré. C'est un dégradé plongeant, laissant sa nuque quasiment dégagée.

Je la laisse s'admirer, parce que quoi qu'elle en dise elle aime bien puis elle réfléchi quelques secondes à ma proposition.

- Ok pour les sourcils.

- Aller en route.

On marche tranquillement. Elle regarde ses ongles.

- Ça va, ce n'est pas trop. Mais pourquoi fais tu ça ?

- Tu n'es pas contente ?

- Si si. De toute façon, je ne ferai pas quelque chose que je ne veux pas...

Je sens qu'elle ne me dit pas tout.

- C'est juste bizarre.

- Quoi ?

- Depuis ma transformation, j'ai oublié ce que ça faisait d'être une femme. Il faut dire que ce n'est pas facile étant toujours dans la tête des garçons et vivant quasiment avec eux...

- Où veux tu en venir ?

Je le sais, elle avait juste besoin qu'on l'aide un peu à se retrouver. Toute cette haine, cette envie en elle quand elle m'a vu ou quand elle regarde d'autres femmes. Je lui ai juste donné un petit coup de main, elle ne l'aurait jamais fait toute seule même si ce sont des petites choses.

- Grâce à toi, je retrouve une partie de moi tout en restant qui je suis vraiment, alors merci, dit elle gênée.

- De rien.

Léah m'a maudite sur plusieurs générations quand l' esthéticienne a arraché la première bande. J'ai cru qu'elle n'allait pas réussir à lui enlever la deuxième.

- C'est pour la bonne cause ! Me moquais je.

- Garce !

- Merci.

On passe le reste de la journée à faire les boutiques, j'arrive même à lui acheter quelques robes simples. Elle m'a expliqué qu' au début elle avait des shorts et débardeurs mais attachés à sa jambe ce n'était pas facile. Elle en perdait un sur deux. Du coup elle a opté pour une robe et sans sous vêtements c'est plus agréable et facile. J'avoue que je n'avais pas pensé à ce genre de détail.

J'en ai profité pour faire d'autres séances photos, dont une en sous vêtements, je demande au photographe de garder quelques photos pour moi. Il se moque de moi et dit que mon copain va apprécier. Je rougis sous le sous entendu et Léah se marre discrètement, mais je pense que demain elle rigolera moins...

- Je pense que les garçons vont regretter de ne pas être venue avec nous, dit elle alors que nous attendons l'impression des photos.

Je rigole discrètement. Lorsque le photographe nous donne les photos, Léah les prend et nous partons. On va dans un petit restaurant, en attendant nos plats, elle les regarde.

- Elles sont très bien tes photos, pourquoi ne sont elle pas publiées ?

- Elles ne sont pas professionnelles, c'est la marque que je vends pas moi. Je suis trop souriante et joyeuse.

- Ça fait photo de charmes.

- Ah peut prêt, grimaçais je. Il faut vraiment faire attention aux photos publiées. Il faut rester dans le soft si tu veux être bien vu et garder tes contrats.

- Je comprends, dit elle en les rangeant. Même s'il ne comprends pas, je suis sûr que ça va réveiller une partie de son anatomie...

**OoO**

**A suivre...**

**Alors, vous n'aimez toujours pas Léah ? Pourtant elle est gentille, non ? **

**bisous**


	15. Chapter 15

**Réponse : ****melanie **: Merci pour ta review. Je voulais changer un peu Léah et lui faire une personnalité plus complexe, je suis ravie que ça te plaise. Bisous

**Ooo**

**Bonne Lecture**

**Ooo**

**PDV BELLA**

_- Ça fait photo de charmes._

_- Ah peut prêt, grimaçais je. Il faut vraiment faire attention aux photos publiées. Il faut rester dans le soft si tu veux être bien vu et garder tes contrats._

_- Je comprends, dit elle en les rangeant. Même s'il ne comprends pas, je suis sûr que ça va réveiller une partie de son anatomie..._

Je lui envoie une serviette au visage. Non seulement je suis gênée mais en plus ça chatouille mes hormones. Foutu amnésie, mais en même temps, s'il ne l'était pas, nous ne nous serions peut être jamais rencontrés. Nos plats arrivent, on mange en continuant de parler de Paul.

- Ne t'en fait pas Bella, me rassure mon amie. Ça ne va pas durer indéfiniment. Puis il se souvient de comment t'embrasser pour te faire tourner la tête alors, rappelle lui comment on s'en sert.

- J'y ai pensé figure toi mais je ne veux pas le brusquer et j'ai l'impression d'abuser de lui.

- Ouais mais au moins vous vous êtes imprégnés, moi ça ne m'arrivera jamais.

- Pourquoi, m'étonnais je

- Ils s'imprègnent pour se reproduire et perpétrer le gêne.

- Pourquoi cela ne pourrait pas t'arriver ?

Léah se tortille sur sa chaise, très gênée. Je découvre une autre facette de sa personnalité.

- Et Léah, je suis une fille, tu peux tout me dire, rien ne me choquera et à mon avis toi non plus vu ce que tu dois entendre dans la tête des garçons, dis je pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Et pour lui montrer mon soutien je resserre sa main.

- Mes règles sont irrégulières, _très_ irrégulières, murmure t' elle.

Je la rassure en lui disant que son métabolisme doit être perturbé par ses transformations mais je suis sûr qu' elle pourra, si elle le veut avoir des enfants plus tard.

Le reste de notre journée se passe sur une note plus légère, comme le lendemain où à ma plus grande surprise Léah accepte de faire quelques photos avec moi à la fin de ma séance. D'ailleurs on s'amuse bien mais je suis pressée de faire le chemin de retour et revoir mon loup.

Le jour suivant je prépare quelques bagages pour la Push, j'aimerai emmener mon lit, c'est la seule chose importante dans cet appartement. On verra une autre fois, pour le moment je dois appeler mon frère et lui donner de mes nouvelles avant qu'il ne débarque.

- Tiens, une revenante ! J'ai cru que tu étais entrain de pourrir dans un trou, tuée par un de tes fans névrosés.

- Bonjour à toi aussi. Tu m'as manqué grand frère.

J'entends mon frère rire comme un idiot.

- Je suis passé plusieurs fois à ton appartement mais tu n'y étais pas, m'accuse t' il. Tu es partis avec ton mannequin ?

- Paul n'est pas mannequin mais oui, nous sommes partis là où il a grandi, dis je évasive.

- Et où ça ?

- En pleine forêt.

J'attends les remarques moqueuses de mon frère mais à la place, il n'y a plus aucun bruit.

- Josh ? L'appelais je inquiète.

Aucune réponse.

- Josh ! Criais je dans le téléphone.

- Pardon tite sœur, j'étais sous le choc. J'ai du mal à t'imaginer en pleine foret, toi qui est une citadine dans l'âme.

- Que veux tu, l'amour me fait faire des nouveaux trucs et tu sais quoi grand frère ? Je suis très bien là-bas.

J'entends un boum de l'autre coté du téléphone.

- Bordel, qui êtes vous et qu'avez vous fait de ma petite sœur ?

Je rigole.

- C'est toujours moi, je t'assure.

- Tu es vraiment heureuse avec lui ? Je veux dire, comme papa et maman ? Demande t' il d'une petite voix.

- Oui, répondis je sur le même ton. Il me rend pleinement heureuse. Là où il est, je suis bien et même si c'est au fin fond du pays et bien ça me va, dis je sincère.

- Très bien.

Avec ces deux mots, il accepte pleinement ma relation avec Paul.

- Merci, dis je émue.

- De rien.

- Tu sais que tu restes mon frère, quoi qu'il arrive.

- Je sais, il me faut juste du temps pour accepter qu'il y a un autre homme important dans ton cœur mais j'aurai du m'en douter quand je vous ai vu ensemble. Vous étiez si complémentaires... Par contre ne m'oublie pas.

- Comment pourrais je faire une telle chose ? Tu es beaucoup trop chiant et envahissant !

- Idiote !

- Béta !

- Téléphone moi plus souvent.

- Tu peux en faire autant !

- Ah bon, ça capte dans ton trou perdu ?

- Très drôle, dis je avant de raccrocher.

Je dois avoir un sourire idiot sur le visage.

- Qui étais ce ? Demande Léah d'une voix bizarre.

- Mon frère, pourquoi ?

- Pour rien, pour rien.

Je vois bien qu'elle me cache quelque chose mais j'attends d'être en voiture où elle ne pourra pas s'échapper pour lui en parler.

Normalement nous devions partir demain mais j'ai vraiment hâte de rentrer alors nous prenons la route dans l'après midi.

- Alors Léah la louve, que me caches tu ?

- Moi, rien, dit elle gênée.

- Menteuse.

- C'est un truc idiot.

- Et après ? Ce n'est pas une raison pour ne pas m'en parler. Tu sais, on peut se faire tes confidences de filles où se genre de truc. Tu sais moi non plus, les discutions entre filles je ne connais pas. Je n'ai jamais vraiment eu d'amies filles. Soit elles étaient avec moi pour ma popularité soit elles me détestaient...

- Désolée.

- Tu n'y es pour rien, dis je en haussant les épaules.

On reste quelques minutes en silence.

- Il s'est passé un truc bizarre quand j'ai entendu la voix de ton frère.

- Quoi ?

- Je ne sais pas vraiment comment l'expliquer mais c'est comme si j'étais... Bien. C'est juste bizarre.

J'avoue être comme elle à ne pas savoir ce qui se passe, bien qu'au fond de moi, j'ai une petite idée mais je la garde pour moi.

On continue le voyage tranquillement, enfin, nous sommes tranquille, parce que ma Porche montre ce qu'elle a dans le ventre. J'ai hâte de le revoir.

Ces quelques jours loin de lui ont été horrible par le manque même si notre amitié avec Léah s'est solidifiée. J'ai hâte de passer la nuit dans ses bras, de poser mes lèvres sur les siennes, de le voir tout simplement.

- J'ai un mauvais pressentiment, me confie Léah alors que nous entrons dans la réserve.

- Hein ? Couinais je

Léah ricane. J'ai envie de la frapper mais pas de me faire mal alors je m'abstiens. Lorsque je me gare devant la maison de Paul, je vois Emily en sortir.

- C'est quoi ce bordel ? Qu'est ce qu'elle fout chez moi ?

- Je ne sais pas, mais on va vite le savoir.

Le plus rapidement possible je sors de la voiture et me précipite vers la porte d'entrée, en passant à coté d' Emily sans la voir. Mon entré est bloquée par Sam qui est dans l'embrasure de la porte, les bras croisés essayant de m'intimider ce qui ne marche absolument pas et me mets très en colère.

- Ne rentre pas, ordonne t' il.

- Pourquoi, grogne Léah dans mon dos.

Il fusille du regard son ex petite amie mais je n'y prête pas attention, un gémissement de douleur se fait entendre dans la maison. Je vais pour entrer mais Sam me recule relativement gentiment pour lui.

- Laisse moi passer !

- Non. Tu n'as pas besoin de voir ça.

- Je veux le voir !

Il va pour faire quelque chose de sûrement stupide mais il ne me fait pas peur. Je prends mon élan et lui décoche un magistral coup de pied dans son service trois pièces qui dieu merci le fait plier en deux.

- Ça c'est sensible chez tout le monde, dis je en le contournant.

Mais encore une fois je suis arrêtée par ce crétin de Jacob.

- Quoi ? Tu veux le même traitement que ton copain ? M'énervais je

Il s'écarte et je peux enfin me diriger vers le lit où mon loup est allongé, transpirant et souffrant le martyre. Je m'agenouille à coté du lit et lui prends délicatement la main. L'autre caresse sa joue brulante de fièvre. Il tourne doucement la tête dans ma direction même si je vois que ça le fait souffrir, ses yeux s'illuminent, je ne peux que faire un léger sourire, peu convainquant. Je n' arrive pas à demander à Quil, Jared et Embry ce qui s'est passé. Je suis trop bouleversée et inquiète. Léah le fait pour moi mais aucun ne répond.

- Alors ? gronde t' elle.

Toujours pas de réponse.

- Ne m'obliger pas à vous secouer pour obtenir des réponses.

Apparemment, les colères de Léah leurs font peur.

- On était en patrouille, commence Embry.

- Vous quoi ? Hurle Léah hors d'elle.

- Léah, calme toi, ordonne Sam de sa grosse voix de connard d' Alpha.

- La ferme Sam, bordel ferme là !

Je vois mon amie trembler de partout, prête à se transformer.

- Léah, s'il te plait, couinais je.

- Pardon. Continuez.

- On a croisé des vampires, rajoute Quil.

- Et ? Gronde la louve.

- Ils nous ont attaqué, complète Jacob avec un putain de mauvais sourire. Sauf que Paul s'est...

- Je vous avais dit qu'il n'était pas prêt pour les patrouilles et les rencontres avec les vampires. Il ne se souvient de rien ! Comment voulais tu, Sam, qu'il se défende !? Et arrête de sourire comme un enfoiré Jacob, explose Jared.

- C'est vrai, Jared a raison pour tout et te moquer de la douleur de Paul n'est vraiment pas sympa, Jacob, rajoute Embry.

Je fusille ce crétin de Sam et du coup, je ne regrette absolument pas le coup de pied bien placé, j'ai même envie de recommencer.

- Espèce de gros connard. C'est quoi le but de ça ? De vouloir tuer l'un des tiens ? Félicitation, tu as failli y arriver ! Explosais je

- Je ne te per...

- Me permettre ?

Je me lève et toise Sam de toute sa hauteur qui semble se ratatiner sur place.

- N'as tu rien retenu ? Tu aurais fait quoi si ton _ami_ était mort ? Vous êtes plus qu'une meute, vous êtes _sensés_ être des amis et vous soutenir quoi qu'il arrive. Pas à vous tirer dans les pattes et faire des coups bas, dis je en fusillant Jacob du regard. Se sont vos vies en jeu, ce n'est pas un simple amusement comme la plus part d'entre vous semble le croire, dis je en fusillant Jacob du regard. Ni une mauvaise rivalité. Il faut grandir un peu ! Jusqu'à présent vous avez eu de la chance mais avec le peu de solidarité que vous avez, les vampires finiront par passer et s'en prendront aux habitants de la Push. C'est ça que tu veux, Mr le grand Alpha ?

Je n'attends pas sa réponse et retourne prêt de Paul qui souffre. Mon pauvre petit loup, je souffre avec lui tout en étant en colère contre eux. Ces deux sentiments mélangés sont bizarre.

J'entends Sam et Emily partir. Finalement il va peut être réfléchir, ce qui ne serait pas du luxe...

- Paul doit retourner en patrouille et faire ce pourquoi il se transforme en loup, argument Jacob.

Pour la seconde fois je lâche la main de Paul et me plante devant ce petit con.

- Admettons, mais votre _rôle_ est de le protéger.

- Il n'a pas besoin de protection !

- Oh mais bien sûr, c'est pour ça qu'il est dans cet état ! Il ne souvient de rien sombre crétin !

Heureusement qu'il baisse les yeux parce que sinon il avait droit au même traitement que son chef.

- Et ce n'est pas la première fois que l'un de vous se retrouve diminué, rajoutais je. Tant que vous n'agirez pas en groupe, des incidents comme celui là continueront ! Alors Jacob, au lieu d'aller sauter tout ce qui bouge, apprenez à travailler ensemble ! Maintenant sort de chez moi avant qu'il t'arrive des problèmes.

Ça doit être la journée de l'intelligence parce que comme ce crétin de Sam, il fait demi-tour et rentre sûrement chez lui. Je rejoins rapidement Paul qui gémit encore de douleur.

- Quand les louves ne sont pas là, les souris dansent mais lorsqu'elles sont de retour, les fessiers chauffent, commente Jared.

Après ses mots pour détendre l'atmosphère, on reste silencieux un certain temps. Je n'arrive pas à détacher le regard de mon loup.

- Quels sont les dégâts ?

**OoO**

**A suivre...**

**Alors cette suite ? Pauvre petit Paul. Vous croyez que c'est grave ? **

**Je suis sûr que vous adorez Sam et Jacob... **

**bisous bisous**


	16. Chapter 16

**Réponse à Kiarana : Tu n'arrives pas à lire ? C'est un peu vague. Essaye de recharger les pages où alors trouve les liens en fin de chapitres. Désolée, je ne vois pas comment t'aider ! Mais merci de me lire ! bisous **

**oOo**

**Bonne lecture**

**oOo**

**PDV BELLA**

_- Quand les louves ne sont pas là, les souris dansent mais lorsqu'elles sont de retour, les fessiers chauffent, commente Jared. _

_Après ses mots pour détendre l'atmosphère, on reste silencieux un certain temps. Je n'arrive pas à détacher le regard de mon loup._

_- Quels sont les dégâts ? _

- Il a plusieurs cotes de cassés, une épaule de déboitée, un bras, une jambe et comme tu peux le voir, une grosse balafre sur le torse et quelques unes plus légère qui se sont déjà résorbées. L'un d'entre eux, s'est servi d'une branche, trouvant ça amusant. On a réussi à remettre les os dans le bon sens pour qu'ils le réparent correctement.

- C'est arrivé quand ?

- Il y a quelques heures. Normalement demain il ira mieux, me rassure Jared. Ne pleure pas, il est fort.

Je ne me suis pas rendu compte que mes larmes coulaient.

- Que peut on faire pour lui ?

- Rien, la morphine et la cortisone n'ont aucun effet sur nous, il faut juste attendre.

Je m'allonge le plus proche de son corps sans lui faire mal.

- Vous ne comptiez pas nous le dire, n'est ce pas ? Commente Léah

- Sam et Jacob, sûrement pas. Normalement à votre retour, il devait déjà être sur pieds.

- Connards, grognais je.

- Enfoirés, rajoute mon amie.

Je caresse la joue de Paul, il a l'air de se calmer à mon contact.

- Personne n'était avec lui ?

- Si, moi, dit Jared, mais on s'est vite fait surprendre. J'ai pu le défendre au début mais quand ils ont compris qu'il était déboussolé et qu'il ne savait pas quoi faire, ils se sont mis à plusieurs, j'ai vite été dépassé, dit il d'une voix coupable.

- Et le temps que l'on arrive, ils avaient fait pas mal de dégâts, rajoute Quil. Pourtant nous n'étions pas loin.

- On est désolé, complète Embry.

- Ce n'est pas de votre faute, soupire Léah. Mais Bella a raison, cela devait bien arriver.

- Au moins, Paul a quand même réussi à arracher une jambe à l'un d'entre eux, sourit Quil.

J'ai envie de sourire mais je ne peux pas, pas quand mon loup souffre le martyre.

- Il y a un truc que je ne comprends pas. Paul ne respecte pas l'autorité de Sam, pourquoi est il venu avec vous ?

Je vois dans ma périphérie que les garçons baissent les yeux.

- Sam l'a provoqué. Il a dit que c'était mieux qu'il reste au chaud dans la maison à faire la cuisine vu que Bella portait ses couilles. Il l'a eu par fierté.

- Je vais le tuer, je vais le tuer... Mais avant je vais lui arracher sa paire de couilles et lui faire bouffer. Ensuite je vais...

- C'est bon on a compris, le coupe Quil frissonnant d'horreur.

- On va vous laisser, sauf si tu veux qu'on reste Bella ? Demande gentiment Jared.

- Non. Sortez.

Je n'imaginais pas passer ma soirée ainsi et en plus je suis épuisée par notre voyage. Je ne fais plus attention à mes amis qui ne m'en veulent pas de mon comportement.

- Au fait, jolie coupe de cheveux Léah, dit Embry.

- Merci, dit elle étonnée.

Rapidement, nous nous retrouvons tous le deux. Je pleure toujours e ferme les yeux pour me soustraire à la vision de mon loup qui souffre. J'entends un autre gémissement plus fort, mes paupières se ferment encore plus sauf que je les ouvre rapidement quand je sens son pouce qui essuie mes larmes. Son regard pétille quand nos regards se croisent.

J'embrasse la paume de sa main, il grimace quand il bouge.

- Chut, reste tranquille, allonge toi et repose toi. Dors un peu.

Il fait non de la tête. Je fronce le nez.

- Pourquoi ?

Il ouvre la bouche mais aucun son ne sort. Il semble déçu mais passe à autre chose et fait des gestes entre lui et moi.

- Je ne comprends pas.

Il montre son corps.

- Bien sûr que je suis inquiète.

Il fait non de la tête et son visage reflète la honte.

- Tu crois que je t'en veux d'être parti en patrouille ?

Il fait oui de la tête. Je me rapproche lui, il pose doucement son bras blessé sur ma taille.

- Non mon loup gris. Jamais je ne pourrais t'en vouloir. C'est à Sam et Jacob que j'en veux. Ils t'ont manipulé, ils se sont servi de ton amnésie pour faire ce qu'ils voulaient de toi alors que je suis sûr qu'en temps normal, tu ne te serais pas laissé faire.

Il soupire et enfouit son nez dans mes cheveux. Dans un reflex je pose ma main sur son torse mais il se recule brusquement en sifflant.

- Pardon, pardon !

Je l'oblige à s'allonger sur le dos et le découvre du draps pour voir son bandage de fortune. La blessure a un peu saigné. Je commence à me lever mais la main de Paul me retient.

- Je vais chercher de quoi soigner ta blessure. Ok ?

Je le laisse quelques minutes et revient avec tout ce dont j'ai besoin. Après plusieurs gestes maladroits de ma part j'arrive à refaire son bandage. J'inspecte tout son corps, je peux deviner ou étaient les fractures, il n'y a plus que des bleues qui changent de couleurs. Les garçons ont ils raison quand ils disent que demain il sera complètement rétabli ? J'ai un doute la dessus, comment est ce possible ?

Paul attrape ma main et même avec le peu de force qu'il a, il arrive à m'allonger contre lui. Épuisée, je m'endors mais je suis réveillée régulièrement par les gémissements de Paul. Je crois que c'est vers l'aube que j'arrive à dormir correctement.

Lorsque j'ouvre les yeux, le soleil est déjà haut de le ciel. Je tends le bras pour toucher Paul mais le lit est vide et froid. Je me tortille pour voir où est mon loup. Il n'est pas loin, assis dans un fauteuil prêt de la cheminée, regardant vers le lit, vers moi.

- Que fais tu ?

Il me fait un sourire en coin que je n'ai jamais vu chez lui mais ça lui va bien et le rend encore plus sexy. Et merde ! Je me rallonge sur le lit et met un oreiller sur ma tête.

La seconde suivante Paul a enlevé mon oreiller et me regarde inquiet. Je lui souris, heureuse de l'avoir à mes cotés et apparemment en bonne santé. D'ailleurs je me redresse et m'approche de mon chéri. Curieuse, je lui enlève son tee-shirt et observe son torse qui n'a plus aucune marque de blessures.

- Au moins nous avons la confirmation que tu n'es pas lesbienne, se moque Jared. Aie ! Kim, pourquoi tu me frappes ?!

- Ils se sont imprégnés, idiot. Tu n'as pas besoin de les voir et en plus tu connais Bella et Léah.

Je les regardes étonnée.

- De quoi parlez vous ?

Kim me tend un magasine où en couverture, il y a Léah et moi, au restaurant en train de nous tenir la main. Le titre est génial, la belle mannequin Isabella a une préférence pour les filles !

Je ne peux que rire. C'est tellement stupide. Par contre celle qui entre comme une furie dans la maison ne trouve pas ça drôle vu les menaces qu'elle débite.

- Et toi ça te fait rire ! S'énerve t' elle en me menaçant avec le magasine.

Paul se met entre nous et grogne méchamment. Je ne l'ai jamais vu autant en colère. Je sens qu'il faut calmer les choses, alors je me mets entre eux deux et embrasse mon loup qui au début ne répond pas mais il fini par se détendre et répond à mon baiser. Ses bras s'enroulent autour de ma taille pour me coller à lui.

- Je t'aime, murmurais je à bout de souffle.

Et pour me répondre, il frotte son nez contre le mien. On reste dans cette position je ne sais pas combien de temps.

- Bon, on va vous laisser, maintenant que tout est réglé, dit Jared gêné.

Ils se dirigent vers la porte mais son meilleur ami rajoute quelque chose.

- Oh Paul repose toi. De toute façon Sam et Jacob vont bouder pour quelques jours.

Dieu merci tout le monde sort. Pour le moment, je veux juste rester tranquille avec mon loup et vu son soupire de plaisir, il semble penser comme moi.

Pendant que je vais préparer mon petit déjeuner Paul retourne dans son fauteuil et continue ce qu'il faisait avant mon réveil. De nature curieuse, je m'avance derrière lui et regarde ce qu'il fait. Je m'attendais à beaucoup de chose mais ça, je reste sans voix. C'est juste parfait, magnifique.

Quand Paul voit que je regarde son travail, il le cache brusquement.

- Non. S'il te plaît, je peux voir ?

Il hésite.

- S'il te plaît ?

Doucement, il retourne la feuille et me la donne.

- C'est sublime. On dirait une photo... Tu n'as pas perdu ton coup de crayon.

Il rougit et caresse mon visage.

- Certes, je suis photogénique mais tu es très doué. Ne laisse personne te dire le contraire.

Je l'embrasse rapidement et accroche le dessin de moi endormie contre un mur. C'est à mon tour de lui montrer les photos de moi.

Son visage ne montre pas grand chose, ce qui m'inquiète un peu.

- Tu n'aimes pas ?

Il me regarde étonné.

- C'est mon travail, tu te souviens, tu étais venu une fois mais ces photos sont juste pour toi. Personne d'autre ne les verra. D'accord ?

Il fait oui de la tête et va les ranger dans son tiroir à dessin. Je pourrais être déçue de son comportement mais c'est mon loup amnésique et il ne comprend pas forcement tout.

Néanmoins, quelques jours plus tard, je le surprends à regarder les photos, il fait même glisser ses doigts sur le papier glacé.

L'affaire des journaux à scandales a vite été oublié par la meute surtout sous les menaces de Léah, moi je trouve que c'est drôle. C' est peut être parce que je suis habituée à ce genre de bêtises – pourtant on ne parle pas beaucoup de moi - mais je peux comprendre Léah qui a du mal entre son coté femme et son coté louve. Cela la met à rude épreuve, depuis elle est un peu morose.

Je lui propose donc de faire une soirée entre filles, ma première pour être précise. J'invite Kim et certaines de ses amies si elle le veut. Paul n'est pas d'accord pour me laisser seule. Depuis que je suis revenues, il est encore plus proche de moi, mais nous avons besoin d' un peu d'espace.

Jared a eu du mal à le faire venir chez lui, mon loup a cru qu'il le forçait à se transformer, j'ai eu peur que son ami soit blessé. Paul ne veut plus se transformer. Il m'a fait comprendre par des gestes qu'il avait souffert de ses blessures et il n'avait même écrit quelques mots me disant qu'il n'avait pas été rassuré de se retrouver en face des vampires, il s'est senti démuni.

Je crois même qu'il a eu peur et honte de lui. A ce moment, je me suis rendu compte que je voulais qu'il retrouve la mémoire afin qu'il soit de nouveau entier. Certes j'ai peur de savoir qui il était vraiment mais pour son bien, il doit redevenir lui. Au fond de moi, je sais que quoi qu'il arrive, il restera celui que j'aime, qu'importe ses actions passées.

- Je suis jalouse ! Me dit Kim en guise de bonjour.

- Parce que tu crois que tu es là seule ? Rajoute Léah qui arrive.

Je grimace et les laisse entrer. Claire est la seule amie en Kim a confiance. Après les brefs présentations, on s'installe près de la cheminée sur des coussins. On grignote des gâteaux et boit un peu. Kim et Léah commentent toutes mes dernières photos. Léah se moque gentiment de moi en prenant les même pose en les exagérant. Les filles la rejoignent et j'en profite pour les prendre en photos. Tellement prise dans leur jeu, elles vont même me piquer mes vêtements et s'habillent n'importe comment nous faisant toutes rires. Et malheureusement pour moi, j'y passe aussi, elles m'ont affublé d' habit qui ne vont pas ensemble. Au moins nous avons bien rit. Cela me permet de me vider la tête. J'ai un peu de mal à me sortir de la tête Paul souffrant.

Ma première soirée entre filles se passent plutôt bien. J'apprends quelques petites choses sur le passé de mon loup, on découvre que Claire a des vues sur Quil et nous avons même des détails croustillants sur ce qui se passe dans la tête des loups sans que Claire ne comprenne comment Léah a su ce genre de chose.

On fini par s'endormir les une sur les autres. C'est vrai, nous sommes peut être trop « vieilles » pour ça, mais autant profiter de ce genre de moment, on ne sait pas de quoi sera fait demain.

**OoO**

**A suivre...**

**Alors cette suite ? Rassurée que Paul aille bien ?**

**Bisous **


End file.
